Harry Potter, Kingmaker
by AfterShox
Summary: Thrown into a strange world, what is Harry to do?
1. HistoryAbility list

**A/N - So I decided to make this just because it will hopefully make things a little easier to understand, mainly going to be genetic skills/predispositions, be them good or bad.**

**House Potter/Harry Potter**

Transfiguration - Comes easier, he'll have a more intuitive grasp on it.

Charms to a minor degree - It will be easier and require less energy but it won't be effortless.

DADA/Combat Magics - He managed to teach school kids his age or younger the patronus, he can throw off the Impirius, I'm going to have him get better until he is pretty much a one man army, (OMA for future reference)

Animals/Creatures - He's good with animals and stuff, plus he can talk to snakes and I may use that.

Might throw in more for him and any kids he has but that's it for now.

**House Black/Sirius Black - lesser extent, Harry**

Dark Arts - I figure some Black in the middle ages or something decide to sacrifice like 100 virgins or something and make it easier for the family to use, plus it plays into the next point.

Black Family Madness(BFM now) - It seems constant use of the Dark Arts drives people mad, Tom, GG, Bellatrix and Wabulga are the only examples we have of crazy/heavy dark arts users and I want there to be a negative effect.

Minor Transfiguration, Potion and Runes - Old family, I doubt that they'd not make the kids learn potions before school, even just theory same with runes.

:4/03/20: Sirius is at the very least above average leaning towards good but rusty, has potential to be a master.

**History that I am making, there are Godfather/mother oaths, Sirius takes it a step further, he blood adopts Harry a few days after birth, with James and Lily's permission, wham bam that's that.**

**I will be using the fanfic error that Charles and Dorea are Harry's grandparents, I feel it fits in better and I can portray them however I want.**

**That's it for now, may add to it later.**

**P.S. Harry has all House Potter abilities and traits' Sirius has the Black ones, his madness won't be especially prevalent however.**

**Updating constantly**


	2. Through the Veil

Through the Veil

Third person POV

The battle in the department of mysteries was raging on, different colored jets of light were whipping around the chamber. People were shouting and screaming, someone was cackling, everyone was fighting.

Harry POV

Sirius is next to me, were fighting Lucius Malfoy and Atritius Crabbe, Sirius is fighting Malfoy and I'm fighting Crabbe. He's not very good at this. I keep casting stunners and expelliarmus at him before I spot an opening and fire a quick Depulso at his chest and send him to fling him out the Veil's Alter. I start firing stunners at Malfoy, hoping to distract him from Sirius so he can get a good shot in and either disarm or stun him.

Sirius POV

I am so proud of Harry, standing up for what he believes in, never baking down and kicking Death Eater ass. First he flings Crabbe from the Alter then he starts distracting Malfoy, all i need to do is find an opening then disarm the stuck up ponce. There, an opening, Malfoy turned to face Harry with a look of fury after Harry made fun of him for getting beaten by a House-Elf.

Third Person POV

Malfoy faces Harry ready to curse him, exposing his right side, Sirius hits him with a disarmer, steps up to him and punches him in the face while saying, "Get away from my Godson." Malfoy drops. Sirius turns to Harry with a smile playing on his lips when all of a sudden a red light impacts his chest, sending him falling back towards the Veil of Death.

Harry POV

Sirius just beat Malfoy, he turns back to me about to say something when before I can warn him a red light crashes into him. The world goes quiet, Sirius looks surprised. Then he's falling towards the Veil. I can't stop him, my body won't move. Everything slows down, Sirius' shoulder touches the Veil and it looks like he's being pulled in, I scream, "SIRIUS NOOOO!" I try to catch him, he's to heavy, I stumble, I'm going in with him. At least I'll be with Sirius and my parents now.


	3. Hello New World

**Hello New World**

**NO POV**

It was a sunny day, a clear sky, nearly no wind. There was an anomaly however, two people were lying in the desert, fully clothed.

**HARRY POV**

I'm warm, really warm actually. There's something moving next to me. I keep remembering flashes of spell-fire and screaming, loud screaming. I'm trying to remember what caused the screaming. Did Luna get hurt? Was it Neville? Maybe it was Remu- "SIRIUS!" I'm sitting bolt upright, frantically looking around for him only to hear, from my left hand side, a shouted "PRONGS!"

**SIRIUS POV**

I can only think how much I've let James and Lily down, I didn't look after Harry, ran off after that filthy rat and suggested that they use him to keep the secret. At least now they'll be able to yell at me proper, I only regret that I can't help Harry anymore, there is still so much he doesn't know. It's bloody hot though, oh hell, am I in Hell? I didn't think hell would the this cool though, don't get me wrong, it's hot and all but I just thought it'd be hotter. Before I can finish my thoughts I hear a screamed "SIRIUS!" Replying on instinct I yell "PRONGS!" then look to my right and see...Harry. "HARRY! What are you doing here? Your not meant to be here."

**HARRY POV**

Sirius is alive, Sirius is alive, Sirius is alive. I though he was dead, why's he asking me what I'm doing here? "Sirius, I thought you were dead." Before Sirius has a chance to respond I quickly ask, "Sirius, where are we? Why are in some bloody desert?" He looks confused and asks,"You mean...this isn't Hell?" I just face-palm, we need to get out of this heat though, i quickly go to take off my jacket, only to realise, I'm not wearing one, as a matter of fact, I'm not wearing anything that I was before. All I have on is a silk robe that's entirely black, and a comfy pair of sandals, I look at Sirius and see that he's wearing the same. Okay what the fuck, why are we wearing different clothes.

**A/N**

**So short chapter, I'll say this now, I really don't know much about GoT, so there's every chance that I'll make a mistake or six and probably change things pretty drastically. I do have a rough plan of how I want t do this, leave suggestions tho.**


	4. Hell is Lovely This Time of Year

**Hell is Lovely This Time of Year**

**Third Pov**

Harry sits up and looks around, groans, and simply exclaims, "Fuck." It didn't help. Looking at Sirius, Harry asks, "Sirius, what the fuck are we supposed to do? We have no idea where we are and have little to no food and water?" Sirius looks a little weirded out, afterall Harry isn't freaking out that they're stranded, good thing right? Sirius decides to answer, "Well Prongslet, we could always transfigure glasses fron twigs from the tree over there" Sirius says pointing to a tree and three hundred metres to the left, the continues, "We could then simply conjure water, and use the point me charm to hopefully find a town or something, if not we can make a quick hut and bunk down for the night and find our way come morning." Harry looks at Sirius and nods in agreement, and they walk over to the tree, breaks off two twigs and brings them over to Sirius and simply says, "We haven't learnt this, or if we have, i was too busy trying to stay alive to remember it, can you?" Sirius just nods and does it.

**Sirius POV**

I'm in a desert. This blows, it's hot and sand is everywhere, I hate sand. Honestly, the battle was better, fun even, I mean yes my friends, like Moony, were in constant danger, I was falling through the Veil and worst of all, a Malfoy was there, not even a cool one, this one got his ass kicked by a house-elf. Okay to be fair, Dobby is pretty tough but still, Lucy got his ass kicked. Right, I should probably stop distracting myself and focus.

**Third POV**

After getting some water in them, Sirius started to get working on getting a compass that will point them in the direction of the nearest town. Once Sirius transfigures a compass made of a piece of metal with a red tip, a simple base the has th and W on it, he makes a compass then casts the _Point Me _spell simply saying, "_Point Me_ _Town_" the needle spun to the East, Sirius showed Harry and off they went.

_**Three hours later**_

After travelling for three hours Sirius and Harry were tired. They were just reaching the peak of a hill when suddenly, they saw a town. A town full people wearing clothes that looked like theirs, some working others talking, kids playing and some men with swords on their hips, Harry just looks at sirius and says, "You know Sirius, for some reason, I don't think we're in London anymore, matter of fact, I don't think we're on Earth anymore, it feels really...weird here."

**A/N - Oooh looks like our heroes are in a desert, have found a town and Harry's concerned, is it Essos or Dorne, you decide, poll will be up until i decide.**


	5. When In Dorne

**When in Dorne**

**A/N - non specified pov is third**

Sirius looks at Harry and explains, "Harry the reason it feels weird here is because magic is very...limited so to speak, you'll be able to do most things you could do at home but your reserves won't replenish all that fast. I guess this means one thing my family did well should come in handy if these swords tell us anything."

Five minutes later Harry and Sirius are walking into town, only to find that as they approached all the townsfolk started hurrying into their houses. Harry manages to spot one man corralling children into what looks to be a town hall, Harry points to the man and Sirius jogs over to him, arms high in a sign of peace. The man, now that they're close enough to see him clearly, is a little taller than Sirius, maybe 6'2, with black hair, a close cut beard and brown eyes. The man asks harshly, "Who are you? What do you want?" Sirius looks startled as Harry comes up to his left, Sirius replies honestly, "I am Sirius Black III and this is my nephew Harry James Potter and we stumbled upon you town by accident, we have no idea where we are. Could you tell us?" The man studied them suspiciously for a few seconds before responding, "You are in the town of Lightstall, I am Varn Sadlyn. You truly don't know how you got here?" Sirius just sighs while Harry shakes his head and replies sadly, "No, no idea at all. One moment we're fighting with friends, the next we wake up in a desert." Varn looks at them and thinks for a few moments, before saying, "Come, you will meet the town elder, he will decide what to do, be it give you aid or send you to the Martells for further judgment. I hope we grant you aid, you seem to be strong men, and fairly trustworthy." Sirius just smiles and nods exclaiming, "Lead on then friend!"

It took about five minutes of walking to get to the town hall, Sirius and Varn making idle conversation about random things, like sword techniques and stories of their youth. When they get to the hall Vern quickly tells them to wait outside while he confers with the elder, they quickly agree. It takes ten minutes for the Elder and Vern to come back while Harry and Sirius tried to decide what to do, Harry asked Sirius why his magic feels weird, Sirius replies "Mine feels the same, wherever we are, the magic here is weak. Magic will feel strong or weak depending on how much has been used or if there are wards up. At number twelve, your magic would have got a bit of a boost, mine certainly did, same at Hogwarts. However at a place like Malfoy Manor, where the wards don't accept you, your magic may feel normal but most likely it would feel sluggish. If we want to feel normal again we'll have to get a house and the the absolute hell out of it. Though I don't know why the magic here is so weak, a magical cataclysm maybe?" Harry looks startled and says "I didn't know that was how magic worked, why isn't it taught in Hogwarts?" Sirius just sighs and says, "Purebloods don't want muggle-borns to know." Harry huffs and shakes his head.

Vern comes back with an older man who looks to be about fifty, is about 5'7 with shaggy greying hair down to his shoulders, like Vern he is tanned, he also has hazel eyes. The Elder approaches Sirius and introduces himself as Athen Spyre the towns Elder. Athen asks pretty much the same questions and Sirius answers the same as they had before, this time however Athen asks a different question, he asks, "Do you have any skills that are useful? Know how to use those swords?" Harry and Sirius look at each other for a few seconds before asking to have a few minutes to discuss between them, Athen allows it.

Harry asks Sirius, "So what do we say? If magic feels weak here then it's fair to assume it hasn't been actively used here for awhile right?" here Sirius nods and motions for Harry to continue, "So if it hasn't been used for awhile we probably shouldn't go actively broadcasting that we have it, so what do we do and do you actually know how to use a sword?" Sirius just sighs and responds, "No you're right we shouldn't be telling everyone we can use magic, however we may actually need to tell Athan and Vern as to explain a few things we can do. Yes I do know how to use it, so did your dad for that matter. Most Pureblood families who had family fight Grindelwald taught their heirs how to, my grandfather, Lord Arcturus Black fought him alongside your grandfather. I'll have to teach you soon, at least the basics."

During the entire explanation Harry was just looking at Sirius with his mouth slightly agape, he quickly closed it when Sirius said with a smirk, "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Harry just rolls his eyes and states, "So we ask Ver and Athen if we can show them some of our skills in the Hall because it would be bad if they got out?" Sirius nods, Harry continues, "We show them some magic, maybe Aguamenti, then explain that you can use the sword but I can't?" Sirius nods and says, "That's the plan."

**One and a half hours later**

Athen says, "Well boys that was quite the story, magic hasn't been used here actively since The Doom, about four hundred years ago. Don't worry Harry, I'm sure we can get you good with a sword in no time." Vern goes to speak when there's a shout, everyone looks toward the hill that Harry and Sirius came down, atop the hill everyone sees thirty five horsemen, Athen looks at Harry and asks, "Harry I know you don't know our people but can you get everyone who can't fight, is too old or young, into the Town Hall?" Harry nods grimly and runs into the town getting people's attention, helping elderly people and ushering children into the Town Hall.

**A/N - most likely fortnightly updates, chapters will gradually get bigger**

**To the person who asked, no it won't be Harry/Jon snow fem!snow or otherwise, most likely won't have too much romance but if it does Harry will end up as the dragon father.**

**Yes I can see what people were saying about chap length, I'm adjusting to putting more in**


	6. Fights, Magic and Surprises

**Fights, Magic and Surprises**

'_spells'_

**Town**

While Harry was running around trying to get people to come to the safety of the hall, Sirius, Vern and Athen were getting ready with Lightstall's fighters. Men and women came from all over the town, some looked at Sirius suspiciously but didn't say or do anything. They were all bringing old swords and battered shields, old or makeshift spears or pikes and a few eve bought pitchforks. Vern got everyone's attention and began, "Listen guys we have to get ready, those rats want to kill us, our children, wives, sisters and brothers, are we gonna let 'em!?" All the townsfolk yell NO, Athen takes over, "These snakes made a big mistake when they decided to attack us today, they made a bigger one when they decided to watch us from the hill. We know their numbers, we know our town and I'll be damned if I let these little shits take what's ours. ARE YOU WITH ME!?" the townsfolk are getting worked up into a ferver, banging their spears and swords against their shields, the ones that don't are banging their weapons against each other. Vern and Athen start posting fighters in points they should be able to hold, making poor shield walls that should still hold with the spearmen to choke point them in, with the swordsmen in the third line. Athen asks Sirius to lead the group defending the left of the Hall, Sirius accepts.

Harry had managed to get nearly all the people who would be hiding into the Hall, the only one left out was a small girl who's stuck on a roof. Harry runs over to the building and says, "Come on, you've got to get down, jump I'll catch you, okay?" The little girl squeaks and shakes her head, then points behind Harry and he notices that three bandits had split off from the main group on the hill, probably to get two hostages. Three horsemen were rushing towards him, about four hundred metres away, Harry draws his wand, three hundred and fifty, Harry casts a quick stunner with a muttered, "_Stupefy_" the bandit dodges the red jet of light, three hundred, they pick up pace. One of the bandits throw a javelin, it goes too high to hit Harry, he quickly realises the intended target and casts a quick banishing charm with a yelled "_DEPULSO!_" the charm lands true and sends the javelin rocketing into the air away from the town. They started running faster and are closing ground faster, two hundred and ten, Harry casts _bombarda _at the ground in front of them and does a quick mass transfiguration turning a lot of the sand kicked up into pins and needles then banishes them at the bandits. Harry then decides to cast a spell he still hasn't perfected but he feels it is necessary, the smoke screen charm, Harry takes a breath to calm down, then calmly intones, "_Fumos duo!" _A large amount of smoke pours from Harry's wand and completely obscures the bandits from view.

Harry turns to the small girl and says, "This is gonna feel funny okay? I promise that it won't hurt." Harry then intones, "_Wingardium Leviosa." _All of a sudden the girl is gently lifted from the room and placed softly in front of Harry. Harry says gently, "Come on, we have to get you to the Town Hall, let's hurry." The small girl looks nervous but nods and they run to the Hall.

They get to the steps of the Hall to see Vern and Athen giving out last minute instructions, Vern turns slightly and his eyes widen considerably, he lets out a strangled shout of, "ROSE!? What are you doing out here, get into the Hall." The newly named rose nods and says, "Okay Daddy." Then runs off into the Hall, Vern turns to look at Harry and smiles weakly saying, "Thank you for finding my daughter but you should get into the Hall too, we'll come get everyone once this is all over." Harry goes to say something, stops, then sighs and nods jogging to the Hall. When he gets to the doors he looks back and yells, "Good luck!" Harry closes the doors.

The moment the Hall's door closed, the bandits charged.

**With Sirius, left street to the hall**

Sirius looks out down the street, sighs, looks at the men with him and thinks, 'A lot of these men are going to die, die because they are woefully unprepared for bandits.'

Down the other end of the street Sirius can see horsemen preparing, there's a few footmen behind, things aren't looking too good. Plus side, only six horsemen, downside, about twenty footmen, each with a sword and light armour, some with spears. The only good things for the defenders, they have numbers, it's their town and quite possibly the biggest trump card, if need be, they have a wizard. Of course they don't know that. The men look nervous, they probably should be, Sirius is nervous, not for the same reason however, he heard Harry yell, heard him cast felt it even. Sirius knows that they won't be able to keep magic a secret, not at least, not anymore.

Sirius sighs and says, "One of you lads pass me some stone or wood, large branches if you would, or lots of medium sized stone." They look at him funny, understandable, they still pass him wood and stone. Sirius takes out his wand and starts to silently cast, more specifically he starts transfiguring wood and stone into metal shields. They won't last too long, he explains it to the men, they nod glad to have a bit of protection anyway. With the pieces left over, Sirius creates wooden stakes that should give the horsemen pause allowing them a slight advantage. Sirius says, "Lads I've done as much as I can to prepare us, get behind these spikes, spears and shields at the front, when the horsemen charge hold against them, take them down quickly. We can't afford to waste time or allow them to fell even one of us. When the horsemen are dealt with form back up into a wall, swords and shields behind them, when I say spear line break in the middle and then swords push through, understand?" The men nod and a few say, "Understood" Sirius smiles, he'll do his best to save his men, to make sure that no children are fatherless because of his mistake, not again.

**A/N: I change what I said about uploading ****schedule, it will either be fortnightly****or whenever I feel a chapter is complete, that'll be around 1k words for now, getting progressively****longer. So I was debating about Harry and Sirius either being immune to The Doom or fixing it, what do you think?**


	7. Magic, It's Real

**Magic, It's Real**

'_Spells_

**Town - Sirius side**

Sirius looks athe the loose formation of cavalry charging at them and snorts, thinking, 'Dear old mum could make a better charge than this shit, fucking horrible.' Sirius isn't wrong for thinking that, afterall the bandits have the numbers advantage and they have horses to charge on. Even to bigots this would be pretty stupid, charging even a poor sheild wall not in a proper formation, yet people who do this for a living? Ridiculous.

About one hundred feet out Sirius raises his wand and mutters, "_Framea Umbra_" Then before anyone knows what's happening the lead horse's head spurts with blood, the rider screams and clutches at his stomach not realising his horse is going down, there he is trampled to death by his comrades.

Sirius looks at the men and says, "Get ready men, they're nearly here and here is where they'll stay, or are you gonna let them get to your wives and daughters!?" There's just a resounding roar of "NO!" Sirius just smiles.

Fifty five feet approximately, that's when Sirius decides to cast again. Sirius looks at the path in front of them, only partially cobbled, one could say it's just a smattering of rocks, Sirius would say it's a smattering of projectiles and shrapnel. Sirius aims his wand just in front of the lead three horsemen, says just loud enough for the men to hear, "_Confringo_" The three horsemen and their horses are killed by the shrapnel of the rocks being blasted up combined with the blast from the hex, three seconds later Sirius quickly incants, "_Depulso_" sending the shrapnel back into the other horsemen and horses causing some to veer off into buildings killing the riders on impact and knocking out the horses, getting rid of five threats.

Ten feet and closing Sirius yells out simply, "BRACE!"

This was it, the most important part of the battle Sirius would see, if his line stood, they would win, if it fell they're all dead. Horses crash against spear and shield, the line looks like it's going to collapse, the men hold steady and start jabbing spears into horse or man, it doesn't matter which to them. Sirius bellows, "SWORDS FORWARD, SPEARS BACK! AIM FOR THE RIDERS AND THOSE UNHORSED!" Like a wave Sirius and the swords push forward, pleasantly surprised to see no horse with men on it still standing, they could however see bandits getting back up, Sirius yells, "TOGETHER PUSH FORWARD AND KILL 'EM ALL" That's just what they do, a wave of swordsmen sweeping forward, with Sirius in the middle, to engage their enemy.

Sirius doesn't stop moving, training once forgotten comes to the forefront of his mind, parry left then a quick hard slash across the throat, block then bash with his shield fast jab with the sword to the throat. Deflecting sword blow, a man to Sirius' right cuts the bandit down, Sirius returns the favour, he parries a blow that would have taken his comrades head then with a hard slash decapitates the bandit. Sirius looks towards where the bandits were coming from, surprised to see that there are no more, then he looks around, he's no longer surprised. He sees corpses, none of them his men thankfully, he quickly says, "Anyone hurt? Badly that is, a scratch doesn't count, if you can't swing a sword or use a spear, say now, because we're going back to the Hall to meet up with Vern and Athen." No one says anything, Sirius just nods and they jog back, they can see the other men coming back, they seem to be missing maybe five people, it's hard to see from this distance. Sirius smailes about to say something when all of a sudden there's a scream, not from anyone outside however, Sirius pales and runs toward the Hall's doors only to hear a bellowed, "_BOMBARDA MAXIMA_"

**Interlude**

Looking down on the planet, a man with many faces can be seen looking concerned, his followers are fine, bit weird sure but fine nonetheless, it's these new people, the ones that feel of magic. He knows magic well, how could he not? For thousands of years people used magic to cause wanton destruction and with destruction comes the one inevitable, Death. Both of these mages reek of it, as though touched by it, especially the smaller one. Magic and Death, they go hand in hand, certainly here, did the Valyrions of old not sacrifice slaves in hopes to stave him off? Did they not hope that the magic granted to them by Him would secure their dominance as much as their dragons did? No, it did not but these two, they are different. Their Magic is stronger than the Dragon Lords ever were.

Death didn't want to cause The Doom you see, the scorcerers were getting too greedy however, believing themselves above Death, they learnt oh yes, they learnt. The Doom however had an unexpected side effect, Death didn't account for one thing, the volcanoes. When the ritual failed, it exploded, causing a chain reaction of explosions. Oh they would have been fine, had they not had their most powerful magic users at the peak of the volcano. It caused the entire continent to be ashed, what's worse, the ash was all toxic from their potions and magic infused sacrifices. He never relished in Death, not that anyone believes that anyway, he doesn't have to, everyone comes to him one day.

The day of Doom however was horrible, to the mortals he is Death and he is, however he wasn't always just Death. No for thousands of years he was Magic and now ironically enough, Magic is nearly dead here, thanks to him. Now however, now it can be saved, Magic after all just needs a spark and these two are far more than a spark, they're a raging inferno. Death will however need to look at the small one closer, he is touched by Death after all, that can never be good.

**A/N: bit late, just didn't have an idea on what to do for the last 2 weeks. I don't expect that many people will like the battle, I don't however have much experience writing them so any tips would be appreciated **_**Framea Umbra **_**is a made up spell, just used english to latin google translate. There will be a section that will be updated with each spell used. Events in this story will be different to books/show obviously, I might not even use the White Walkers and Harry and Sirius will go to Essos, that won't change.**

**Words without A/N 1006**


	8. Spell List

**Spells used/that will be used**

Bombarda - Exploding Charm

Bombarda Maxima - More powerful version of Exploding Charm

Stupefy - Stunner

Aguamenti - Water conjur

Fulmen - Sends a bolt of lightning at target (used english to latin google translator)

Fulmen Maxima - Sends a more powerful bolt at someone (used english to latin google translator)

Levi Iaculo - Sends a lance of light towards target (used english to latin google translator)

Percutio - Piercing hex, take a guess (used english to latin google translator)

Framea Umbra - Shadow Spear, kinda a low level dark curse , easily blocked or dodged, will go through physical shields, not magical ones however (used english to latin google translator)

Depulso - Banishing Charm, banishes objects, opposite of Accio

Confringo - Blasting Curse, it's a blasty boi, take a guess

Ferrum Venti - Wind Blade, makes a near invisible blade of wind slash at an opponent

Flagellum Flamma - Flame Whip, a whip made out of fire…

Excavo - Dig, it's a spell that digs a larger section of Earth, amount is decided by caster

Reprehendo Metallum - a spell that checks for metal, be it ore or refined into ingots/gear

Evanesco - Vanishing charm, vanishes a animate or inanimate thing into non-bening

Firmamentum - Support charm, a charm useful for construction, it allows a building to be supported without the need for pillars or columns

Induro - Hardening charm, used to harden things like walls, doors or roofs

Transcribe Memoria - Memory Transfer charm, used to transfer whatever you want to a page of paper/parchment via a quill.


	9. They're Heroes

**They're The Heroes, Yes They Are**

**Town Hall**

The sound of fighting is everywhere, you can hear men screaming in pain, at least Harry can, no one else looks like they can hear people they've known all their lives possibly dying. '_Must be the magic._' Harry thinks.

Harry feels magic being cast, '_that's a first._' He thinks. He can hear Sirius shouting, rallying his troops, not that he has many. A few seconds pass and he starts to hear the rumble of the horses, then he hears a man scream and just thinks, '_Sirius is doing work then._'

There are more screams a few seconds later, as well as the sound of steel clashing with steel, even more screams, this time the others in the Hall notice. Harry can see women and children with fearful expressions, he can also see the older men looking annoyed at themselves or perhaps more specifically father time, after all if it wasn't for him they would be out there fighting with their sons and nephews. Harry looks out and sees distress on the faces of most and goes to say something to everyone when he sees something that freezes him in his tracks. A window, well not a window per say, it's more an opening above the high table to let smoke out and allow air flow. The problem however isn't that it's there, it's that Harry can see that two men with swords have already dropped in from it and are raising their swords to strike.

Harry thinking fast quickly draws his wand and takes aim and bellows, "_BOMBARDA MAXIMA!_" A white light flies toward the bandit on the left, about to strike when the bandit on the right makes it exponentially worse for them. He raised his sword to block the high powered exploding charm, not that he knew what it was. The moment the charm connected with the sword was beautiful, the moment after not so, when it connected the sword had ripples appear throughout the blade, not many people realised they were crack at first, then the sword looked to reflect the light for a second. That's when it turned horrific, the force of the spell, powered by Harry's desperate attempt to protect the woman being swung at, shattered the sword but the power of the blast sent the shards into the bandit on the left at high speeds, tearing through his stomach and chest causing blood to flow out at a high rate, pooling on the floor, then he drops.

This however doesn't compare to what happened to his comrade.

When the sword shattered all the force was going backwards, the power however and the heat generated off it went up the sword, to the hilt, heating it up to the point where it could burn through thin cotton, which it did, burning and most likely scaring his palm, if it was attached to his body. When the power transferred to the hilt, it also forced back his hand and forced it back rather quickly and powerfully, in fact it was so rapid and powerful that once his arm was extended as far as it would go it kept going, all the while still attached. The bandit would have felt his arm break and dislocate, both happening in quick succession and both at or around the elbow, it was dislocated first then the radius quickly broke and splintered quickly followed by the humerus splintering where it connects to the elbow. It was followed by the arm continuing back to the point it could no longer stay attached and was violently ripped off at the shoulder.

The men trying to enter from the hole looked from their comrades to Harry and back again horrified and terrified. Women and children seemed too stunned to scream. Older men, probably veterans of some service or war looked disterbed but not like they'd lose any sleep. Harry himself looked horrified, he didn't think that would happen, why would he, he'd seen Umbridge use it and while it may have taken down a wall it didn't force bricks and dust to fly towards the DA. That's when the bandits looked to the doors, saw all the fighters that Lightstall managed to rally in it's defence then to Harry then to their fallen comrades then finally back to the defenders of Lightstall when one finally said, well squeaked, "We surrender!"

It took thirty minutes to get everyone out of the Hall and clam, Sirius took care of the blood on the floor and the arm.

Sirius walks up to Harry and says, "Hey Prongslet, you seem horrified, don't be." Harry just looks at Sirius incredulas, Sirius continues talking, "I know your probably thinking that your a monster for it, your Dad felt the same after the first person he deliberately killed, well he felt it a few hours after the rush of a magical fight wore off, he was damn near inconsolable for a good two hours before your Mum got home. You know who your Dad's first kill was? Radolphus Lestrange, who is that you ask? Well my curious godson that monster was the Lestrange brothers father, James sent a _depulso _at him, someone summoned a stop sign in it's way, the post impaled him and the sign split his head in two." Harry just looks at Sirius horrified, mouth opening and closing, Sirius says quietly, "Harry today you didn't kill for pleasure, you didn't even use a borderline dark curse. You killed three men to save a little girl, a defenceless woman and however many others in this room. Today I killed my own share, I forget how many but the difference of what we used is this, you used transfiguration and charms none of them borderline and all taught at Hogwarts, I used a sword a curse your mother made and a curse I remembered from when I was a kid that my Grandfather showed me. Am I a monster for using a dark curse? I don't think so, I don't kill for pleasure, I do it to protect, did your Dad or Mum kill for pleasure? No they did it to protect or in the heat of the moment when fighting Death Eaters, though you'd never believe it if you saw your Mum fight, she had a bigger body count than Moody, Dumbledore has even killed in a fight before, by accident or deliberately. Are all those people monsters? No, neither are you, the fact that you are horrified says that. It won't be easy but you'll get through it and I'll be there to support you every step of the way kiddo." Harry just nods with tears in his eyes and Sirius hugs him.

**Four hours later outside the Town Hall**

Tables have been set up outside, it's still warm even though the sun is barely showing. After the talk with Sirius and some time alone Harry feels better, he isn't fine but he's feeling better.

Vern was holding his daughter's hand talking to some of the men he fought alongside, Athen was having a chat with one of the older men that was in the Hall and Sirius was waiting at a table waiting for Harry, when Sirius spots him he waves Harry over. Sirius looks at him and asks quietly, "Feeling better kiddo?" Harry just smiles and nods, about to say something when they hear Athen ask for quiet, it takes a few minutes but he finally gets it.

Athen says, "Today we were attacked by raiders and bandits, today we fought them back making them regret ever coming here, we didn't lose anyone thanks to our teamwork but more than that we didn't lose anyone thanks to two individuals, Sirius Black and Harry Potter come up here please." Harry looks at Sirius and sees him nod, Harry follows him up and stands to the left of Athen while Sirius stands to his right.

"Thanks to these two brave men we were able to drive back the scum that wished to take from us what we hold dearly, our family. Today these fine men have shown their character, tonight is a celebration, not just from our victory today but for these men. To Sirius and Harry, THE HEROES OF LIGHTSTALL!" A cry of "HEROES OF LIGHTSTALL!" Erupts in front of them, Sirius looks at Harry to see him smiling softly and thinks, '_it was moments like this that it's not James he looks so much like, it's Lily_'

**Citadel**

**Marwyn's Room**

While everything is happening in Dorne, Marwyn is sitting at his desk in the Citadel reading a book he acquired in Essos while he was mapping land far away. That's when he noticed it, a new source of light, a candle he has never seen alight before, an obsidian candle. Marwyn just stares at the candle for a few seconds before jumping up to inspect it. He notices that it is occasionally changing colours, red then gold then green then back to red again. '_This is momentous, however I can't afford to let the other maesters know, who knows what they will do if they find out. No they can't know, they don't want magic alive anymore, not if they can't control it.'_

Later that day Marwyn could be seen hurrying around the Citadel like a man possessed, talking to other Archmaesters requesting all the obsidian candles in the Citadel be delivered to his room for experiments, they all obliged him, most happy to remove the magic taint from the majority of the Citadel.

When Marwyn finally got all the candles into his room he opened a door to a secret room behind his bookshelf and moved them all in there. The moment the last one, the one that is lit, got moved onto it's pedestal in the centre of the small room every other candle lit. It looked like a dancing light show, green, red and golden flames all dancing amongst each other, '_it looks beautiful_' Marwyn thought, '_Though, that's probably because it was my life's ambition to see true magic return to the world and it has.'_

It was that same night that Marwyn was back standing before the candles, thinking and thinking hard, '_I have always wanted to see magic and to see proof, undeniable proof that it is returning to Westeros, it just strengthens that desire - no that NEED to see it performed in front of me. I will find these Sorcerers and beg of them to show me something, anything arcane, I would give anything for it. There's not really any choice, my life's work and ambition I can't just give it up, I suppose there was really no thought needed, I shall pack up my megre belongings along with the candles and search far and wide for the Sorcerers. Before, however, I go running off, I suppose I should look to see if the candles can give me any indication of where to go first._

**Words W/O AN - 1833**

**AN - Really late, sorry lost the will to write for a bit, self iso and stuff, positive side, I do know what i want to do with this, I will happily take suggestions however. What I do not know tho, is if I want to keep Walkers in the story tell me what you think and if you want them kept, review pls it reminds me about the story**


	10. Characters and Places

Characters

Harry Potter, British, Wizard - Son of James Potter, Godson of Sirius Black, Best Friend of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, to many nicknames or titles to list. Is a Defence prodigy, is quite possibly the best flier since his father, speaks to snakes and knows how to find trouble, learning how to use a sword.

Update:19/04/20.

Novice/journeyman with a sword

Learning Battle tactics

Titles attained in Westeros/Essos

-Hero of Lightstall

Sirius Black, British, Wizard - Godfather to Harry Potter, Best Friend of James Potter, Close Friend of Lily Potter, unmarried, known as Padfoot and Snuffles. Is a Combat Magic specialist, Master Prankster, Proficient but rusty with a sword.

Titles attained in Westeros/Essos

Update: 19/04/20.

No longer rusty with a sword

Incomplete history of Westeros

-Hero of Lightstall

Vern Sadlyn, Dornish, Respected Townsman - Relatively unknown, has a daughter named Rose, decent swordsman, mostly natural talent however and only has a small amount of training if any.

Athen Spyre, Dornish town Elder, Forty Four, unknown family. Is a veteran of the War of The Ninepenny Kings, Good with a sword trained with the Dornish Army and has a good bit of natural talent, Proficient with a spear, above average battle tactics.

James Potter, British, Wizard - Father of Harry Potter, Best Friend of Sirius Black, Married to Lily Potter (Nee Evans) known as Prongs. He is said to have been a prodigy at transfiguration and an amazing flier.

Lily Potter (Nee Evans), British, Witch - Mother of Harry Potter, Close Friend of Sirius Black, Married to James Potter, Known as Lils, Flower and The Bleeding Lily. Touted to be a Charms and Potions Prodigy, is Apt with defensive magic, has basic understanding (at least) of Runes, Arithmancy and Rituals. Respected as the Lights sane version of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Rodolphus Lestrange, British, Wizard - Father of the Lestrange Brothers, Death Eater. Proficient with the Dark Arts.

Jon Arryn, Valeman, Human Lord - Lord Arryn fostered Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark. Currently Hand of the King and Warden of the East.

Eddard Stark, Northerner, Human Lord - Lord Stark was fostered by Jon Arryn alongside his close friend Robert Baratheon. Currently Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North.

Places

Lightstall, Dornish town, Love Sirius and Harry for defending them.

Citadel, The Reach, hordes knowledge, produces the Maesters

Sunspear, Dorne, home and seat of House Martell

Winterfell, the North, home and seat of House Stark, formerly the Kings of Winter

King's Landing, Crownlands, home of the reigning Royal Family


	11. Training

'_Thoughts_'

_Flashback_

Spells incants, '_lumos!'_

speech Harry replied, "smiles"

**Training**

Harry woke after a night sleep that he wished he didn't have, he's not tired he just kept seeing a man getting his limbs torn off as well as a strange man muttering in his own sleep, "Must find them... life's work...magic…" It was weird to say the least but Harry is so tired that he falls asleep straight after.

When Harry woke it was to the feeling of being completely soaked with ice cold water courtesy of his cackling godfather. The moment the water touched him Harry shot forwards and fell out of bed, wand in hand. Sirius just laughs saying, "Easy there Prongslet, just me." Harry just groans and asks, "What do you want at dawn Padfoot?" Sirius smiles a little maniacally, "Well we're gonna train my dear godson, you don't know how to use a sword, I'm rusty and we both have to adapt to the magic of this place. That and I'm gonna have to teach you magic now, we'll start with Defence, move onto Charms and finally Transfiguration. We'll have you good with a sword in no time." Harry just groans once more and goes to wash his face and change into clothes suitable to exercise in.

When Harry left the small house he shared with Sirius. Harry sees his godfather leaning against the wall of the house opposite theirs. Sirius sees him, motions Harry to follow him and starts walking towards Vern, who was currently sparring against one of the younger men who fought yesterday. While the man fighting Vern was nowhere near Vern's skill he was still fast with a blade. Steel striking steel, the light crowd rooting on the warrior they want to 'win', steel flashing. It reminded Harry strangely of the DA, in the sense that you could see the skill difference but Vern was teaching, not trying to embarrass his opponent or win out right. When he did finally disarm his opponent it saw spectacular, their blades clashed, locked in a battle of strength when suddenly Vern's sword slid down so the blade was against the other swords hilt, Vern waited a few seconds then twisted his sword and jerked it down so it put a lot of pressure on the other man's wrist, forcing the other man to drop his blade or suffer a broken wrist. The crowd surrounding the makeshift training ring applauded and cheered both men's effort.

When Vern spotted Sirius and Harry he smiled and called out, "Sirius come, let's get that lad of your in here. Harry come come, take a practice sword, we'll get started on your form." Harry and Sirius obediently walked over to the sparring ring, got their practice swords, Harry picked a sword Sirius recommended, it looked to be about twenty-eight inches and Sirius got a long sword and the training began.

**One week into training**

Harry had learnt the importance of listening to Sirius' advice. Vern was a hard task-master, as was Sirius, they however had completely different teaching techniques. Vern preferred to drill how to stand and footwork for an hour each day, then move onto things like how to stand to provide the smallest target to hit while moving, to simple slashes and thrusts, then finally chaining them together to get your opponent to stay defensive.

Sirius on the other hand hasn't gone over thrusts, slashes, stances or footwork at all. Sirius has stressed the importance of being able to outlast the other guy, being able to batter him into submission. That's why it's not an uncommon sight to see Harry and Sirius running around the town in their training clothes or seeing them swing swords with metal attached to the blades.

The two things they didn't have to improve upon however were Harry's reflexes, they were exceptional. They had to be, he was a seeker. The other, his dodging. He was always a target in the air and with him teaching the DA, his reflexes and dodging only got better.

Vern occasionally had Harry against people his skill level and age, he wouldn't win with ease, he'd be battered at the end of the fight but he also won about half his fights. The only reason he didn't win all of the fights is because he didn't use magic, when Sirius and Vern asked him why Harry responded with, "I don't want to rely on magic to save me all the time. It's a useful ability to have but if I solely rely on that when I can't cast anymore or don't have my wand, I'm fucked. Plus, training with the swords is fun." Sirius just smiled and barked a laugh while Vern shook his head replying, "If you think it's fun then Harry, maybe we'll just have to work harder then." Harry quickly shook his head.

**One month**

Harry has sweat running down his face, '_I have come a long way from being a scrawny malnourished kid_' Harry mused, running his sixth lap of Lightstall. It was true Harry has come a long way, he had muscle from hard work and actually looked healthy, had a tan and overall was feeling better than ever. His training with the sword was going well too, he could train for hours before he started to slow down. He was a pretty good swordsman, at least that's what Athen, Sirius and Vern say. Harry started being instructed by Athen on basic battle tactics about a week ago, Harry at first didn't really understand why he had too, then Vern explained.

-()-

"_So Harry, how are your lessons with Athen? Enjoying them?" Vern asked. Harry replied, "Yeah they're great, really fun, I just don't know why I'm learning tactics for battle, at least not when I'm still learning the sword. I don't have a band of men to order and Sirius would be the one in charge anyway."_

_Vern smiles and says, "Think of it like this Harry, when we defended the town a few weeks ago we had to split up. We'd be dead if the men in charge didn't understand how to utilize their comrades. Sirius knew because in his own words, _'My Father forced me to learn about the Empires that came before my homeland, Britain, became a true power in the world. I know Charles, Harry's Grandfather, taught James, Harry's Father, about the Empires the Potters were involved with. It's quite possibly the only thing I'm thankful my Father taught me, because of it my Grandfather showed me old memories of my ancestors, Generals and the like, commanding their troops. The old man ended up teaching me a thing or two, so did the memories.' _So Harry, why do you think we want you to learn tactics?"_

_Harry thought for a few moments before finally saying, "So if I ever have to defend say a town, I'd know how to position the people I'm fighting alongside? Possibly too help me help Sirius or you in defending a camp or something like it?" Vern smiled and responded simply, "Yes and in Lightstall there is no one better for it than Athen, he fought for the Mad King in the War of the Ninepenny Kings. He commanded a battalion and had to know tactics to be able to keep his men alive."_

-()-

It was after that conversation that Harry had a new respect for Athen and dove into his tactic lessons with vigor.

He was a quick study too, at least in this early stage. They were only going over basics, it helped that some of the tactics were just a bit of common sense mixed with having the right gear. Like having a few rows of spears to meet a cavalry charge, getting your archers in a position where they have the most vision and can maximise their range.

Sirius was also learning, not tactics or the basics with a sword. He was learning about the land they were in, for example, they recently had a rebellion where the Crown lost, the King and Crown Prince were killed and now a new King sits on the throne. Although the people of Lightstall and all of Dore in general apparently, absolutely revile the current King, he allowed the muder of the former Princess and her children to be unpunished, even going so far as to reward the family that ordered it by making the daughter his Queen. It definitely didn't help that the Princess was from Dorne.

Sirius had been thinking for the past week, he and Harry had helped Lightstall in its hour of need, they liked the people, so they've stayed plus Harry is able to learn from more than just him. However the more Sirius hears about Westeros, the more he wants to travel North with Harry. Apparently that's the last place magic was truly strong. If they could get there they might be able to strengthen their own magic or at least recover faster. He'll have to talk to Athen and Vern about it sometime soon.

**Winterfell**

Eddard 'Ned' Stark was worried, the Ironborn were raiding far more regularly and he couldn't lend much aid to his bannermen who were suffering. Not for the first time he cursed his ancestor, Bran the Burner. If they just had a navy he'd be able to help, if they had a navy maybe the Ironborn would have the courage to raid. However much he may wish, they don't have one and they won't for a long time, coin was low and a navy was expensive to build. That's always the problem up North, money, there's never enough to support them.

Ned just sighs and pushes it out of his mind and walks out of the Godswood, it always helps him think on pressing issues, this time however, it didn't inspire any solution.

When he made his way to the courtyard he could spy his eldest son and nephew, that no one knew was his nephew, sparring under the watchful eye of Ser Rodrik Cassel. Rodrik barking orders and the boys hastening to comply. Watching them reminds him of himself and Robert, his oldest friend and his King, neither of them were thought of as basterds but they each favoured different weapons, Robert preferring his hammer and Ned preferring his great-sword. This time however it's not hammer vs great-sword, it's bastard sword vs sword and shield.

His son was trying to clobber Jon's shield away but Jon kept moving, putting just enough distance between them to make Robb swing just a bit too much, tiring him out with Jon just poking Robb's chest ever so slightly, just enough to knock a bit of wind out and aggravate him.

Ned smiled, life, overall was good.

**King's Landing**

Jon Arryn was not having a good day, as a matter of fact Jon can count the number of good days he's had in King's Landing on one hand. Jon just doesn't know where he went wrong with Robert, he taught Robert all he knew about how to manage finance, how to rule fairly and now he has to deal with Dorne, who STILL haven't been given Princess Elia's body and those of her children. Robert insisted that he had sent them on their way. Now Doran Martell is demanding, not asking, for his families remains, the only problem is that Jon doesn't know where the bodies are, so he can't even personally escort them to Dorne and offer his sympathies, because he is truly sorry, he knew Elia, they were friendly, she was smart and her and her children did nothing wrong.

Jon decides to write a letter, all that matters now is how to word it and how much to lie to stop a war or at least an uprising and the spread of discontent.

'_Prince Doran Martell,_

_First of all please allow me to express my utmost apologies, I was informed by King Robert that he sent your sister and her children's bodies off a few days after they were murdered. I am currently preparing to escort them down to Dorne myself, it is the least that I can do._

_I am truly sorry about the muder of your sister, niece and nephew, Eddard Stark was not the only disgusted and horrified that day. I wish every single night that the Northern host or my own forces got here before the Lannisters. I will endeavor to get their bodies to Sunspear with absolute haste._

_**Regards, Lord Jon Arryn**_

_**Hand of the King**_

_**Warden of the East'**_

What Jon wrote isn't far off the truth, he is going to escort them himself, every night he does wish Ned got here first and he was told they were sent off. Now he just needs to find them, he has been prepared to leave for a week.

**A/N: things are going to happen next chapter, this one is just saying that Harry is gaining his skill.**

**Jon Arryn will escort the bodies/skeletons to Sunspear whether he runs into Harry & Sirius I'll decide later.**

**To amritasrivastava03, if you're reading, you're the only one to say it flows poorly, the other critics are to stop announcing POV shifts or outright call the story shit. **

**I agree with you, it does flow poorly, it is something that I hope will get better over time. Again you're right, most potterheads know the spell info/character info, I do it for the benefit of those who don't know and for my own made up spells and history I'm writing at the same time so it can all be in one spot for you to find.**

** guest, no never thought of pairing Harry with Jon Snow !fem or otherwise, I don't really write any romance, if it ends up Harry/Dany romance it's not by design. An extra reason why you won't find me writing a single slash story is simple, I wouldn't do it well, I guess some people would say I can't write well at all tho so eh.**

**Words without A/N - 2144**


	12. Training Part 2

**Two Months After Arriving**

Harry hurt, not enough to complain, just enough to stop quick movement. This was his least favourite drill, his best but the one he hated the most. Vern and Sirius have him fighting five opponents and Harry can only use a sword, no shield. Harry is good there's no question about it, however fighting five different people, with different weapons is a bit too hard. He doesn't do badly, he normally ends up taking three down, then gets beaten by the other two.

This time however is shaping up to be different, he already knocked out three of his opponents in record time, now all that's left is the last two and they just have swords, like him, unlike Harry however they're not comfortable without a shield.

The bigger one told the smaller one to move behind Harry while he keeps him occupied. It's a good strategy, except Harry expects it. When the big one charges Harry sidesteps and deflects the blow, responding with a left to right slash at his torso, it's blocked. Harry takes two quick steps back. The big guy took three, enough distance to get some good speed on a charge. Harry notices him looking over his shoulder, guessing that his other opponent is there he decides to take a chance. Harry turned to face him, stood slightly angled to allow for a quick spin or side steps. Harry feints left, the magic that he's unknowing producing in battle sharpening his senses detects his first opponent charging, right behind him in fact. Harry spins right, sees both his opponents strike true, on each other. Big guy getting hit in the head, hard, he drops, knocked out. Smaller guy getting hit in the ribs, he staggers back a few steps. Harry charges, he's quick, always has been now though, he closes the ten odd paces between then in a few short seconds and starts to unload. Right to left, left to right, overhand, kicks and thrusts. The first few horizontal slashes are blocked, the overhand is deflected, the kick was unexpected. It connected hard to his right leg, the thrust landed hard against his chest followed up by a quick overhand to end the fight. Harry wins. He's battered and bruised, with a broken nose, however he won. That's all that really matters at this point. There was some groans, some applause and a lot of cheering, the cheering mainly coming from Sirius.

When Vern walked to greet Harry after his match, he was smiling. When he got to Harry he congratulated him on a well fought match, encouraging him to keep practicing. That's when he sighed, saying, "You two are going to have to keep your magic to a complete minimum, only using it in your own home. The Hand of the King is going to be coming through, there's also a chance that Prince Oberyn will come out to meet him with a company of men. The crown has recently seen fit to return the remains of Princess Elia and her children, Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen. Princess Elia was Oberyn's elder sister." Harry pauses for a moment before replying, "Didn't the rebellion end a good while ago? Shouldn't they have been returned long ago?" Vern just nods saying that they should have.

**Three hours later, just before dinner**

Harry and Sirius are sitting at the table in their small home waiting for the dinner Sirius was making to be ready. Harry glances at Sirius and asks, "You heard about the guest we'll be having soon?" Sirius nods, replying, "Yeah, poor showing from the crown, not returning the bodies when Dorne bent the knee. Not surprised though, not with the stories about the King. What do you reckon after dinner we finish making the training room under the house?" Harry nods, gestures at the small kitchen, saying that dinner smells ready. Sirius gets up and serves it out, chicken, potatoes, some carrots, corn and onion. Nothing fancy but filling food. After dinner, about thirty minutes later, Harry and Sirius walk to the small area that has been made to be a stairway to the basement they were making. Sirius opens the door to the stairs and says, "Let's get to work then kid." Harry smiles and nods

When they get down the stairs and see the open wall Harry says, "You take the left side I'll take right?" Sirius grins and nods then they get to work making an area to train their swords skill, magic and exercise. If you were in their house at this moment you'd hear shouted words like _excavo _and _reprehendo metallum_. Meanwhile in the basement you'd see large sections of the wall on the right and left side of the room hitting the floor, then vanishing with a simple _Evanesco_. It took an hour of digging and vanishing to get a well sized room but they had done it.

Sirius looks at Harry and says, "You know kid, this rooms pretty big but if we could put some expansion charms around it'd be a lot bigger. Plus if we make it bigger we might be able to add in different rooms. Before we decide if we'll do that though, we have to make sure this place won't collapse on us, so it's time for you to learn a few new charms. The first one is '_Firmamentum_' it's a Latin veriant of support, it will allow for walls to be supported even when it should be physically impossible. The next and, in my opinion, one of the most useful is '_Induro_' It's a spell that can strengthen walls, doors and the like. The wand motion for '_Firmamentum_' is an _X_ motion followed by a sharp jab towards the wall or door you wish to support. The wand motion for '_Induro_' is simply a sharp upwards slash, it's better to cast it directly in front of the wall you wish to enhance. Got that Harry? That's good because you're going to do all the walls except the left side, I'll watch you to see if you're doing it right and don't worry, we'll write some spells into a book later."

**One hour and thirty minutes later**

Harry breathes a sigh of relief, so does Sirius for that matter. Harry successfully made their new chamber safe. All that they need to do is get wood planks or stone around the walls to carve runes into, wood or stones on the floor, again to carve runes into, then they'd be set. Harry looks excited, this is the biggest thing he's ever made after all.

Sirius looks at Harry and grins, saying, "Well kid you did good, hard work though innit? I remember your mum complaining about how Flitwick wanted her to dig out and create a bunker for her to make spells in. mainly so she didn't damage your dad 'accidently' happened a lot oddly enough. Then again, it was bloody useful in the war, she could dig a trap faster than you could say 'Snitch'." Harry and Sirius laugh before Sirius says, "Right, you better get to bed, those spells took it out of you. I'll conjure and anchor some dummies for you to beat on tomorrow, then the day after, we'll practice some combat centric magic okay?" Harry nods, yawns and says goodnight to Sirius and heads to bed.

Sirius is impressed, those spells should have left Harry unconscious after two, even Flitwick had to take an hour every three spells after all. Harry is truly more powerful than people give him credit for, quick learner too. Sirius is true to his word, he conjures three dummies and sets them in the corner, before heading upstairs himself.

When he gets to the family room/dinner room he silently walks to Harry's room and sees him sleeping like a log. Sirius quietly makes his way to his own room and pulls out a black and red leather tome, it has some type of etching on it that's too hard to make out in the dark of his room, though he doesn't need to see it to know what it is. Two swords crossed with a wand in the middle with wolves beside them and a stag above them. The tome that Lily bought him for his birthday in seventh year, the tome he hadn't thought about in years. That is, until he found it in the pocket of his robes, the same ones he was wearing that day. He takes a quill and three ink pots to the table and prepares them for a long night of work.

When he's ready he points his wand and says '_Transcribe Memoria'_ and the quill starts to move, starting with his charms knowledge.

**Jon Arryn, All Roads Lead to Dorne**

Jon was unbelievably happy, he was finally out of the cesspit known as King's Landing. Temporary it may be, at least he could smell fresh air again, didn't have to deal with Lannisters or Robert's temper tantrums and rants about 'Dragonspawn'. '_Honestly that man is annoying, I have no idea where I went wrong with him. At least Ned's a good lad and an even better Lord. I should have tried to put Ned on the throne, at least he'd pay attention to the realm and not the whores.'_

They'd been on the road for a week now, their goal, Sunspear, their cargo, the bodies of the deceased Princess Elia, Prince Aegon and Princess Rhaenys. With him were five hundred men, Baratheon and Arryn soldiers, why there were so many, mainly a show of strength and the fact that Jon was the Hand of the King. He does pretty much run the realm after all.

They haven't encountered any difficulties so far, then again they weren't very far from the capital. It's Dorne they'll have to be careful in, Robert's reign isn't so well received there after all. Why would it? He allowed a Princess of Dorne to be killed then rewarded the man who ordered it. Just thinking about it makes Jon feel ill, the sick glee that was in Robert's eye when he realised who they were. Horrifying. That's the first moment he saw Eddard 'The Quiet Wolf' Stark truly furious. Ned still doesn't write to Robert regularly, to Jon every two weeks. Be it with his reports, updates on his children's progress, asking for advice on some problems or trade and sometimes just wishing Jon to come up and have a chat or visit to see Ned's own kids, he is Ned's father in all but blood after all.

This journey is going to take at least three more weeks, with the size of Jon's party, the need to stop and restock it may take even longer. Annoying but nothing anyone can do about it. '_At least I get some peace and quiet for a change, smell the air and feel young again, travelling so far. Although I'm sure the Dornish are going to be mighty annoyed that I didn't simply take a ship and go over land back to the Keep._'

**Doran Martell The Water Gardens, Sunspear, Dorne**

Doran is amused. He's currently watching his brother stomp around like a caged animal. Oberyn is furious. His brother is allowing Jon Arryn, the right hand of the Usurper to simply RIDE here as opposed to taking a ship, which would get their late sister, niece and nephew back home to be put to rest.

Doran looks at Oberyn and says, "Brother, stop your pacing, Jon Arryn will be here within two moons. We can finally put our sweet sister to rest." Oberyn glares at Doran and snaps, "He'd be here within the fucking moon, brother, if you didn't allow him to ride with a fucking convoy from King's bloody Landing." Doran looks at Oberyn sighs and replies, "You are, of course, right brother. You cannot blame the Lord Hand however, how long did it take you until you ran out of the capital because of the smell? I didn't _allow_ Jon Arryn to ride here, I insisted upon it. Now before you interrupt like you want to, let me explain. Lord Arryn was one of two people to speak out on the crimes against our family, the other was Eddard Stark, unlike Eddard however, Jon couldn't simply not speak to Robert the Whoremonger. Not as his Hand, and the next option was far less than ideal, Tywin Lannister. I am fine with Jon Arryn riding here with our sister, we get her back and he gets out of the capital. Gets to enjoy himself. Now why don't you go and enjoy yourself with Ellaria, you're getting too worked up here."

Oberyn just grunts and walks off to find his paramour.

Doran sighs and takes a sip of wine, it's sweet. He looks down at the letter in his hand, the first one from Jon Arrynn he sighs again. He's annoyed because Jon is being completely honest, if he were trying to worm his way out of something he did then Doran could understand, be angry, but he's not. Jon Arryn truly thought Elia and her children were returned here, and that makes him hate Robert Baratheon and Tywin Lannister ever more.

**An Overlook**

Death feels stronger. No that's wrong, Magic feels stronger and it's empowering Death, as is the cycle.

As Death is looking on it strikes the being as odd, that his two new little Wizards are hiding their skills. After all, if that elder man, Jon, saw he could grant them whatever they want. He's the right Hand of the King after all.

As Death's many facing shifts once more, Death is reminded of something. The small Wizard and a strange scar, one touched by Him. Well Death has nothing but time, when the small one goes to sleep Death's long lost counterpart, Magic, shall inspect it. After all, who knows Magic like a God?

They are, Death decides, delightfully resourceful. Far more than those pesky Dragon Lords at least. These ones don't seem to wish for immortality, just peace and a home. Although, it seems that they shall stay. Making friends and the like, that's what mortals do right? Death has long since forgot, he also doesn't really care. No one, after all, likes Death, the end of everything, the one inevitable. Well except for his followers, they're just weird. Fairly annoying too, after all Death has to do paperwork, and that's just cruel.

Death does truly miss the old days however, even the power hungry Sorcerers, they made the day interesting at least. The days where men fought each other to survive, not that they really stopped, they just changed their reasons. Not those Northerners however, they kept their reasons, survival, always survival. It seems however, that the realm of man shall change and change soon, Wizards, Wizards always make it more interesting.

**Words W/O A/N: 2487**

**A/N: **A faster chapter out, will probably pick up a little in terms of what happens for a bit or the next chapter will be a bit more slow. Most of the spells will be of my own creation, with English to Latin translator. Got a few ideas for other stories but am hesitant to post because I have two up and 'Do Over' will most likely be stalled until this is half complete or fully complete. Do you think I should have a 'One/Two-Shot' bin?


	13. New Friends

**Outside Sunspear**

Oberyn was annoyed. Oh he'd been annoyed for the past week, ever since his brother, Doran, told him that Jon Arryn was riding here with their sister's remains. Although, Doran had already known Jon was riding for a month. It was stupid and impractical. It was also, Oberyn conceded, completely understandable. The Landing smelt like shit and he didn't even want to think about how bad a king the Usurper is. Even Aerys wasn't this bad with money.

Now Oberyn has to leave with two hundred men to escort the Lord Hand and his sister home. Where she should have already been sent years ago. This however, this is not what he expected. At most he expected a knight to be sent, maybe a minor lord. Oberyn did not expect the Lord hand, Lord of the Vale, the Warden of the East, Jon Arryn, to come himself. When Doran told him he was shocked, granted at the time it only lasted about ten seconds. Then it was replaced with anger as hot as the sands of Dorne, anger that he wouldn't see his sister sooner. When Oberyn calmed down however, he was astounded. He knew that Jon found what was done to be reprehensible, Oberyn could respect him for that. It was unheard of however for the remains to be delivered by the Hand, normally they'd just be shoved onto a ship and sent to the port closest to their final resting place. Oberyn won't complain however, he still gets what he wants. To see his sister.

Two weeks into the trip

Very few things truly piss Oberyn off, Lannisters, raiders, Baratheons, Lannisters, raiders, Lannister raiders and finally Lannisters. Unfortunately there were no Baratheons or Lannisters here, and that only left raiders. Even more than normal raiders however, Oberyn hates the ones that prey on those defenceless the most. Which is what he and his men just stumbled across, well not just they could see it for at least a kilometer and those on horses hurried to support the citizens.

**Battle**

Harry was annoyed. So was Sirius for that matter. Harry, Sirius and Vern were making a trip to Sunspear to make a request of Prince Doran or Oberyn. They got so close, just a week out, three weeks away from Lightstall. That's when they were set upon by raiders. Not many, but considering that there were only three of them, twenty five is a lot. Add to that the dust cloud they could see rushing towards them, well they weren't very happy. After all if they were the only ones here for kilometres Harry and Sirius could make use of magic, even the field but since they had people coming, flashes of light would be noticed. So they had to try and hold out until their help could arrive.

Harry was in the middle, Sirius on his right and Vern on his left, they had a slight advantage, they were all on horses only six of the raiders were. Their disadvantage however, they had no spears, the other horsemen did. Normally Harry or Sirius would simply transfigure something into a spear, conjure one or just use piercing hexes and be done, this time they couldn't. Their help was too close, maybe seven hundred metres.

Four horsemen charged, five seconds later the other two followed their comrades. This would prove a slight mistake. While Harry and Sirius can't use their wands they can use wandless magic. They might not have a great arsenal of wandless but they can use banishing charms with ease. Harry threw two knives and Sirius threw two, at forty metres and closing it would be a hard shot to hit, with magic it became as easy as breathing. Harry's first knife hits the horse in the eye, blood erupts forcing the horse on hind legs, it's rider loses his balance and falls to the ground. His second knife hits true, hitting its target in the throat, blood runs out of his mouth and down his neck and he slumps in the saddle.

Sirius' two however both hit the horses. He aimed for them and they hit perfectly, causing them to collide, throwing their riders to the ground, causing them to get trampled by their friend before he ran into their horses, hurling him forward, spear flying from his hand, landing under him.

Now the rider from Harry's first knife didn't come out unscathed, his horse fell on him, five hundred kilos, landing on his right shoulder. He is lucky, ever so slightly, that it wasn't the full weight of the horse, nine hundred kilos. He managed to get his arm out, surprisingly quickly, then he tried to stand.

Only to meet a horse hoof directly between the eyes, going about forty kilometers per hour, then he had a head no more, as it was sailing past Harry.

The last horseman was ten metres away, Vern prepared himself. They were going to meet. The spear entered striking range. As it was about to connect, Vern jerks his sword into the shaft, knocking it over his shoulder and swinging as hard as he could, cutting through the raiders neck, not decapitating him but it was close.

**Oberyn charging to help**

Oberyn was astounded, six horsemen charging should have killed them, they should be charging to avenge the fallen villegers. Then one horseman died, another's horse died sending him to the hot sand. That was followed by two horses colliding and their riders being trampled, then a final one being hurled from his horse and being impaled. Actually impaled by his own spear. Then the last simply being beaten by a better rider and warrior. Though going against that many infantry would be hard with their small numbers. 'At least I'll get to have a fight today, not a good one but ten against three is just bullshit.' Oberyn thinks.

**Battle**

When the riders are dead Harry breathes a sigh of relief. When he noticed the banner riding towards them he breathed another. A sun with a spear through it. Thinking it was just a patrol from Sunspear Harry was happy, when he noticed the man at the front of the pack he pointed it out to Vern, who said with a grin, "That's Oberyn Martell Harry, a good man. Bit like Sirius from his school stories, a ladies man. He's also incredibly dangerous. Strikes like a snake, it's where he got his nickname, 'The Red Viper', well that and his use of poison." Harry just nods.

The Martell force was two hundred metres out when the raiders finally noticed, twenty horses coming at them, fast. A full gallop charge. When they noticed one horse start to pull further ahead of the pack they tried to set a formation to trap him. It worked. He made it to their line, and their fastest man moved and pulled him from his horse, causing the incoming group to slow down. What they didn't expect was one of the travelers to charge them, he killed two by cutting into the unprotected rear of their neck, cutting all the way through before they broke from their shock and killed his horse.

Harry was fucked, he knew that. He also knew that Prince Oberyn Martell charged their enemies to help them. He couldn't let the Prince die after that, not that he would anyway. So he charged in, killing two of them with quick slashes. Then his horse was killed. It was a good thing he was preparing to jump off anyway, because his feet weren't in the stirrups; they weren't caught when he jumped onto the raider closest to Oberyn. Banding with his blade sinking into the man's head, he looked at Oberyn and said, "You know we're fucked right? Your men won't charge because they could hit you and my friends won't charge because they're smarter than us." Oberyn smirked replying, "Correct my friend, except my men are trained to fight on horse or foot, they'll be here, now shall we kill some cunts?" Harry grins and swings his sword at a bandit trying to attack Oberyn, cutting off his arm at the elbow, saying, "But of course my Prince." That's when the wave hit.

Sirius could see the Martell troops getting off their horses and charging twenty metres before they crashed against the already breaking raider line. That's when he and Vern dismounted and charged into them. Sirius and Vern take out three enemies before they get to Harry and Oberyn, when they get there they see five bodies. Quickly they get into positions where they could protect each other. Two men charge Oberyn, one charges Harry and two more charge Vern and Sirius.

Oberyn uses his spear to deflect the first blow into the second, quickly jabbing at his attacker's throat before striking the seconds forward leg with the shaft of his spear, hard, ending him by driving his spear into his opponent's skull.

Harry blocks the first strike, dodges the second and replies with an overhand slash that's blocked. Parries a thrust and steps into his opponent's guard slashes down on his arm then slashes up his throat, following through, splitting his head.

Vern and Sirius use quick teamwork to dispatch their opponent's, one was about five metres ahead of his comrade, Vern slashes, blocked. Sirius thrusts, hit, raider loses his sword, Vern Slashes at his neck, cutting off his head. Parrying his final enemy's sword Sirius finishes it by taking this one's head off.

While that was all going on, the Martell forces had quickly taken down the raiders surrounding their leader with practiced ease.

When Oberyn noticed the raiders were all dead, he turned to Harry and asked, "Well my friend, we have fought a battle today, normally we'd check for casualties but there are none, now why are you all so far from your home, there's no village around at least a week of hard riding?" Vern looks at him for a few seconds before sighing, "Well we were actually on our way to see either you or your brother, we have had trouble with bandits the past few months you see. Our Elder sent us as envoys to Sunspear, to see if we can't get assistance in dealing with them."

Oberyn looks at Vern appraisingly, looking for any hint of deception, not finding any he replies, "At the moment Sunspear won't provide much aid, not because we don't want to, we can't. We had more restrictions placed upon us than any other kingdom after the Useper Rebellion. Our military is not what it once was, the two hundred men I have with me are most of our veterans. What village are you from" Oberyn says looking concerned.

Vern looks at him and says, "Lightstall my Prince." Oberyn looks like he's been slapped. "Lightstall you say? I have not heard of that town in a very long time. Not since my own father took me there. You say Lightstall needs aid? You shall get it."

Vern looks confused, after all he just got his request of aid without actually explaining anything. That's not how it was meant to go. Most of the soldiers with Oberyn looked confused, except the two oldest ones there. They took Vern aside and explained to him while Oberyn was talking to Harry about his form, "Oberyn has a soft spot for Lightstall, all Martells do actually. Your Elder Athen saved Oberyn and Doran's Father's life a long time ago. Twice actually. Once in the Ninepenny war and once when his convoy was set upon by the largest band of raiders in recent memory. About four hundred men on horses and one hundred on foot. The Martells never forgot and they will always aid Lightstall because of it."

Vern looked at them surprised, nodded thanking them for explaining then walked to his horse to get two more, one for Harry and one for Oberyn. He found two that looked young and healthy and bought them back.

All they needed to do was go with Oberyn, as he insisted on being called, and meet a man named Jon Arryn. Then the combined party will set upon the raiders like never before.

**Dragons Lost, Dragons Found**

Braavos, house with the red door

Daenerys was lost. Well and truly lost. She had 'awoken the dragon' so she ran. Ser Willem couldn't stop her, he wasn't in the room until Viserys screamed at her to, "Get back here and face punishment." That caused Ser Willem to run in, hand on sword only to see the door open and Daeneryn running as fast as she could.

Ser Willem was worried. The Princess had run, because of her brother. He was so pissed off, he can't even do anything about it either, Viserys was the rightful King, Ser Willem is the Kingsguard, it's his duty to do what's asked of him. Although he wasn't always Kingsguard, he used to be a loyal servant of House Targaryen, he was made a Kingsguard by his Queen, Rhaella Targaryen. Asked to watch over her children, both of them, now he can't, all because of one foolish little boy. Ser Willem is no oathbreaker but right now, he wants to find the Princess because Viserys has too much of his father in him, at least Aerys waited a while before going insane.

It would be so easy for him to look for her but then both the Targaryens would most likely be dead. So now he has to stay, in a house with a red door, in a house with a mad boy who will most likely be dead before his sixteenth nameday.

**Braavos, docks**

Daenerys was scared, completely terrified. She woke the dragon and ran and ran and didn't stop until her legs were about to give up. When Dany finally looked around, he realised she was at the dock, her five nameday old mind could only just work out what the closest ship said, 'The Mermans Revenge' so when she saw a large man with a jovial smile she walked up to him and asked, "Scuse me sir, can you hewp me?"

**Reaching Roses**

**Highgarden, Lady Olenna's Solar, The Reach**

Olenna Tyrell is old, that much can't be disputed. Olenna Tyrell is also one of the oldest players in the game, the main power of House Tyrell and finally...she is incredibly sad. Her closest friend is dead, possibly her only true friend. Oh she has plenty of ladies to call friends, none she really likes however. Never had, until she met Rhaella Targaryen. Quick witted and sharp tongued. This and this alone is why she is currently writing a letter to Eddard Stark, someone Olenna wishes she could hate, yet can't force herself to. He was the only one to express his outrage and disgust, severing all communication to the South. Well nearly, regular reports to Jon Arryn and the occasional letter don't really count.

This letter is one she never thought it would be one she'd write however. After all, who in their right mind would expect her to offer her granddaughter to any of his children. It was unprecedented, she wasn't even excluding the Bastard of the North. That's what people call him, Jon Snow. Lord Stark's stain. Although her son will be in a proper fury when he finds out. She doesn't care.

**Lord Mace Tyrell's Solar**

'Life has been good since the Rebellion' Mace Tyrell thinks to himself. Very good actually. The Tyrells barely had to pay any reparations. Even Mace agrees that it was a fool's move not to make them pay. Then again, Jon Arryn is no fool, if The Reach was made to truly pay there'd be another rebellion, so they escaped relatively unscathed.

Although his mother was plotting, always plotting. Except after word got back that Queen Rhaella died. 'Mother was remarkably sad after that for a moon or two. Sadder than when father died, sadder than when her own parents died.' Mace ponders for a while about that, thinking nothing of it he calls for a servant to bring him a cheese plate and some wine, after all managing a kingdom was hard work.

**Gods upon Gods**

**Northern Lookout**

The Old Gods, the Gods Without Names. Oh they have names, long forgotten ones. There were twelve you see. They were currently looking at their most loyal worshippers, The Starks. Not a strange occurrence certainly. The biggest difference this time however, is that they are watching together, normally in twos or threes, never all twelve. One of them just looked disgusted, muttering about useless squids and 'Iron Cunts' while sharpening his trident. The other eleven just roll their eyes and keep watching, ignoring him, he's not wrong though, everyone hates the Ironborn and are thankful that they haven't tried to worship anyone else.

**Southern Lookout**

The Seven were pissed. Still pissed from that stupid boys rebellion. Killing off the ones that they chose. They knew The Old Gods were pissed about that too. After all, the Targareyns were their chosen champions first. That's why the North knelt in the first place. That however is a story for another day.

Maybe they could take the Starks next.

**Words W/O AN - 2877**

**A/N:** AssassinBB, completely true, I did. As it has been mentioned I will say here and now, it won;t be used. It seems a little OP.

I know where this will go and am slowly building up chapter length.

Also, I don't know how a five year old would speak.


	14. On The Road Again

**Desert of Dorne**

**Jon Arryn**

Jon was confused, not by the fact that Prince Oberyn was making a detour on their trip to Sunsper, well given their reason yes he was, it was the fact that it was to have a fight and not a fuck. That's when he remembered the name of the town both of the Prince's parents favored. With the quick explanation from young Harry he understood. The Martells had quite often gone out of their way in the past to help Lightstall, so much so that it shocked even Aerys at his maddest. They put more gold here than anywhere else, helped with construction, patrolls and whatever else they felt would help. Although a lot of that slowed down, if what Vern said is true. Bandits and raiders were preying upon them more often now, the Martells couldn't afford to send many troops there, houses were getting dilapidated and the population was dwindling. Oberyn wanted to change that and Jon Arryn, Lord of the Vale would help him dammit, it's his duty and his honour demands it.

**Four days later**

It took a surprisingly short amount of time to get here, they could see the bandit camp, oddly large for bandits especially because of the small wooden fort they built. They also without a doubt saw the Arryn/Martell/Lightstall party from their watchtowers.

From what the scouts reported the bandits had all the supplies out to build a wooden palisade about four hundred metres from the fort. It seems that their party arrived just in time. Had they even constructed half of it it could have spelled disaster. Now all they needed to do was make a plan sound enough to work. Vern, one of Lightstall's village leaders, provided sound advice, the Martell forces should be the front lines, they have more experience fighting in the deserts, while the Crowns forces should advance behind them.

Surprisingly it was Harry that made the most tactically sound decision, having the archers aim for the largest concentration of raiders. No one else thought of suggesting it, it was too obvious, no one thought it needed to be said. That's when he followed it up by saying, "Why not attack at night? We have oil, archers and arrows, they have a wooden fort, if light it and the tents around the place on fire we'd be able to see clearer, kill those who are asleep and get rid of or seriously damage their biggest asset."

Oberyn had an open mouth, it was a simple strategy, not a single seasoned soldier thought to suggest it. It made sense to attack them when they were tired and rest our own forces beforehand.

What was said next made Jon think even better of the young man, "Once night falls we can send three teams of sixteen shock cavalry and three horse archers with each team to different points around the camp. Once, say, four volleys have been fired the shock cav charge in, the horse archers fire at anyone they see in the camp that isn't us. It gives time for our infantry to up if we move fast enough to warm up and not tire ourselves. When we get in there the cav, all of them, fall back and regroup as one and get ready for anyone running from the fight."

Oberyn was nodding along with it before adding, "A slight tweak to that plan lad, if we send a mix of twenty five light and medium infantry with the horsemen we'd be pressing on four sides, boxing them in. Keep the horsemen in their teams to go after more of the bandits that flee." With that it was decided, the plan was set and Sirius looked proudly at Harry and congratulated him on his plan.

**Midnight**

**Harry**

Harry nervous, more than nervous in fact. He made the plan they were using to assault the bandits, wouldn't anyone be nervous. On top of that, his rest wasn't peaceful. Now though, now he had to be on his toes and keep focused. People put their trust in him after all. The horsemen and the light and medium infantry were moving out as quietly as possible to get set up, they were giving them about thirty minutes to get there and ready. Meanwhile the main camp was full of activity, men were setting up talking or just making sure they had all their gear. There were no speeches this time, there was no defence, it was to be a hard and fast attack. Little should go wrong but something could.

**Hour of The Wolf**

The archers were looking at me, ME, to give the signal to fire. I thought that they would look to Jon or Oberyn, apparently though they were told it was my plan so they decided to follow my lead.

I look over the archers, breathe in, "ARCHERS READY!" One hundred and twenty burning arrows come up, "LOOSE!" One hundred and twenty flaming arrows fly from our archers into the wooden fort, some of them hitting men around it. It doesn't take much for the fort to be lit, it's made of wood afterall. After the first volley there's screams of 'FIRE' coming from the fort, then the second volley is fired, half being sent to the fort, the rest being fired at the tents strewn around. Screams erupt from the tents that still had people in them, either at being hit by arrows, lit on fire or being stuck in a burning tent.

Harry signaled the infantry to advance at a walk before signaling a light jog after about one hundred metres. Third volley loosed, flaming arrows crash onto poorly armoured men trying to get into a box like formation to combat the horsemen. After the arrows hit the horsemen crash into their ranks, cutting them down by the dozen. Each team of horsemen withdraw from the camp to set up and wait for the runners. The fourth volley of arrows, a mix of flaming and non flaming, hit a few seconds before the infantry could get there, slaughtering a few dozen of their axemen and injuring a few more.

That's when the infantry got there, a wedge of thirty light infantry with longswords and shields plunging into the enemy with forty heavy infantry right behind them. Behind our heavy infantry was another seventy light infantry, with them Oberyn, Jon, Sirius and myself.

When Harry looked to his right and saw one hundred poorly armed and armoured, in some cases having no armour not even a shirt, men rushing towards them he quickly ordered forty of the light infantry to form a shield wall, Harry was one of the people in front.

When the enemy collided with their shield wall it was like nothing Harry had felt, an instant impact followed by constant pushing and pounding on his shield. That's when he feels a break in the hitting and decides to stab towards his enemy, feeling his sword sink into what he thinks is a man's stomach Harry yell, "PUSH, KILL THEM!" That's what they did, the forty men with Harry and Harry himself made quick work of their poorly equipped enemy, losing no one themselves, and looked back to the main party to find that the battle was over, they had won.

**The Narrow Sea**

**Wendel Manderly**

Wendel was worried, he had officially committed treason by aiding the young dragoness. Hells, he is still aiding her, going so far as to take her to The North. He knows Lord Stark, Ned won't turn her away, won't give her to Robert Baratheon but it doesn't mean that he won't punish House Manderly. Too many things could happen, the wrong people could find out but how could he refuse the child, she looked so lost. So afraid. That's when he hears a knock at the door to his cabin.

"Lord Manderly, it's Dale, can I enter?" Wendel allows it and sees Dale Ashes, a bastard from The Borderlands and one of his best sailors in the doorway walking through.

"What is it Dale?"

"Well it's...it's just that the lads are worried, we are transporting the last Dragon Princess my lord and well, it's disconcerting."

"Aye, I understand that mate, I'm worried too. Her father killed Lord Stark's father and elder brother, while he's a good man it still infuriates him, however I don't think he'll take it out on the girl. He won't blame her for her father's and brother's crimes against House Stark."

Dale looks at Wendel and says, "Wendel, that's not what I meant and you damn well know it. Most the lads know Stark or at least of him. We all know he wouldn't punish her for crimes that happened before she was born. We're worried about us. We're smuggling a Targaryen Princess into The North. Treason."

Wendel sighs and rubs his face, "I know. Believe me I know. If I have too I'll claim her as my bastard from the trip six years ago, I want to explain to Eddard and Father though. They'd understand, we couldn't leave her there. Who knows what could've happened, loyalists could have found her."

Dale smiles grimly, "I know old friend, you did the right thing, no one on this ship disagrees with that."

**Two Weeks Later, White Harbour**

**Wyman Manderly**

'_Wendel was coming back, goods sold and gold made, most importantly however the boy got to go out on the sea. Gods I miss that.' _Wyman thought to himself as he waited to greet his son after nine long moons. When he saw the ship he couldn't help but to smile, it truly was good to see his son. That's when he noticed it, the shock of silver hair. Valyrian hair, hair he'd seen only three times before. '_What has my son gotten into now_' Wyman thought with despair. Because the only times he had seen that hair, well it was on the late Queen Rhaella and if he bought a dragon here, well that's just not good for them, Stark will need to be told and hopefully there's a good explanation otherwise, we're fucked.

It took all of thirty minutes to get into the Keep of New Castle, though it was hard to stay annoyed, Daenerys was a quite lively child, rather curious and always asking questions.

Wyman looked at his son's friend, asking with his eyes, '_Why do you have a Targaryen Princess?_' Young Dale just shrugged, as if to say, '_I don't know, it was Wendels idea_' Granted, it probably was.

When they all got into a smaller room Wyman looked at Wendel then at Daenerys then back to Wendel and said one simple word, "Explain."

Wendel sighs in relief before explaining the circumstances, how she ran from her brother, how she was lost, scared and confused. How Wyman himself told him to help those who need it.

Whyman looks at his son and sighs before saying, "Your right, I didn't really expect you to come home with a Targaryen though,' Here Wyman held up a hand to stall any argument coming from his son, 'I'm annoyed that you didn't write to tell me, not that she's here. Now we're going to go and see Ned, make sure he knows and see what he wants to do. We're actually fortunate that he barely communicates with King's Landing now. Now let the girl get some rest, I'm sure she's tired. Dale show her to some rooms please."

Dale nods with a quick 'Yes, My Lord' and escorts Daenerys to her room.

"I hope you're prepared to make a damn good case to Ned, he's going to be annoyed, not as annoyed if you had brought her brother though. You did good son. Now get some rest of your own, we're leaving a few days."

Wendel quickly says 'Yes father' and goes to his rooms to sleep until dinner.

**Dorne**

**Sunspear, Water Gardens**

**Doran**

Doran was annoyed, at himself mainly. He knew that Jon Arryn would be passing close to Lightstall. Just as he knew that Oberyn would rush to help them if they needed it. He didn't expect however, that they would need help. At least not enough to send people here to ask for it. It is fortunate that Oberyn had stumbled upon them and with the circumstances, Jon Arryn's arrival was the best thing that could happen. Doran knew it would be a large party, that's why he only sent two hundred men with his brother.

This Vern though, Doran remembered him, he visited with Athen of Lightstall when Damon Martell was still alive. When he introduced Athen Doran remembered being surprised, less surprised than his father's actions when he saw the man however.

'_Gods,' Doran thought,'This is boring, why must I stand around to greet villagers, ridiculous.' That's when he heard his father suddenly boom, "_Athen my old friend, by the Gods I'm glad to see you." _That was when his father did something completely unexpected. Walking up to the man and picking him up in a massive bearhug, Doran heard the other man laugh before saying "_Yes my old friend, it's good to see you hale and healthy, far better than when we last saw one another."

_That's when Doran's father put the man down, directing him to Doran and introducing them, then leading them into the gardens to talk, along the way informing Doran who the man was, guessing that the boy with him would one day be his successor._

Doran was happy his brother had helped, maybe it could help convince Jon Arryn to help out too.

**Lightstall, Before They Left For Sunspear**

**Sirius**

'_I have no idea how Lily did this. Truly it is the worst possible thing to do, extract memories and put them into a book. Definitely easier than writing it all out though.'_

Sirius was once more sat at the table with a leather tome in front of him, spells and techniques rushing onto the page, currently it was potions, before that was the animagas process. Next will be combat magic, that is solely because it's what he's best at, being a Black and a former Hitwizard with James really set in a damn good combat repertoire, fortunately James had shown him the Potter Grimoire and he had shown the Black one. Now, finally the Marauders Grimoire is being made. It was luck and luck alone that allowed this to happen.

'_Harry is going to be ecstatic_', it is after all a lot easier to learn spells when you can read up on them and have someone teach you. Sirius remembers it like yesterday when James had the idea.

_James walks towards Sirius looking uncharacteristically serious, indicating that they should go into James' office to talk._

_Once Sirius got in there James put up privacy charms layered upon privacy charms before he spoke, "_Sirius, with this war going on, we don't know if we'll make it out. Lily and me. We want you to beagle to teach Harry if we don't make it through. This is something that has only been done a few times in history, the last time it did happen was between my Father and your Grandfather. We want you to have a version of the Potter Grimoire, charmed so only you and Harry can read it of course. What do you think Pads? Feel up to it?"

_Sirius was shocked, it was rare for anyone, let alone a Potter, to allow someone else a look at the Family Grimoire and it's been done twice to a Black in a century. Sirius looks at James and is taken aback at how serious he looks, then nods before saying, _"Sure Prongs...only if you take a copy of the Black Grimoire. Grandfather always said it was good to have someone to watch your back. His was Uncle Charles, only fitting mine is you mate."

_That was when it started, before long Lily had added her own editions to __both_ _Grimoires and they fit each other like a glove._

Sirius sighs in remembrance of his dead friends, he still misses them but they'd kick his ass if he didn't help Harry to the best of his ability. So that's what Sirius will damn well do, first things first. Finish the book. Then onto the animagus transformation. Then, well Sirius doesn't really know but he'll figure it out.

'_Maybe though, just maybe, James and Lily are here, Harry and I fell through Death's Veil after all. Maybe they got reborn here.'_

**The North, Winterfell**

**Ned Stark**

Ned was furious, he just got a letter from Jon saying that he had to go to Dorne with the bodies of the Princesses and the Prince. Robert had said they were sent years ago. Now to stave off possible war their foster-father had to put himself into the jaws of a snake. It was stupid. Ridiculas. It was so _very_ Robert.

Ned looks out the window of his solar and sees 'Jon Snow' and his son Robb watching the men training with fascination. Watching their slashes, blocks and thrusts. Paying attention to how they move, asking Ser Rodrik why they moved a certain way or swung another. It reminded Ned of better, simpler times. Before the rebellion, before Brandon and his own father, Rickard were murdered.

'_Maybe I should write Robert again, perhaps Jon, see if I can convince them to help me to rebuild Moat Cailin._' Ned thought to himself, '_After all, it would help secure The North, Jon would understand._'

**Death's Abyss**

**Death**

'_It's good that the little human is learning, even better now that he no longer has that parasite on his head. He could be a truly great swordsman, that's what Aemon The Dragonknight said. Such a shame that he has no noble or knightly sponsors. It would be hard enough to get him knighted with one, being foreign, but without one? Near impossible.'_ As Death watches Harry train with Sirius and Vern, learning from Athen, Death is oddly proud. The little Wizard was proving the Valeryian Sorcerers wrong, they believed that because they had control over the Arcane they shouldn't lower themselves to use swords and the like. Meanwhile the little Wizard is proving to be much more wise, making sure he can defend himself in close combat.

Now those weird little followers of Death, they've just been creating problems, problems in the form of paperwork. A truly evil creation. They aren't meant to be available for just anyone to hire either, they're not even meant to be for hire. They're meant to serve Death's chosen. Solely Death's chosen. Little Wizard would make a good choice, he's smart and quick on his feet. His best attribute however, he doesn't lust for death. He understands it's inevitable. Like taxes. Just not as bad.

**Old God Overlook**

**Council Room**

Arguing. Always arguing. Her middle brother admittedly has a fair reason to wish his followers dead, after all he never wanted to God to a religion that condones rape. Her youngest brother is just having a tantrum, plain and simple. She admittedly hasn't heard from the eldest of her brothers in years upon years, paperwork apparently.

Looking around she sees twelve of the most powerful beings in the world, her family, acting like children who had their favourite toy taken away. It's a shame, they didn't even notice that their biggest worshippers were nearly killed off a few years ago, haven't noticed the state of the mortal realm for centuries, maybe longer. They'll notice eventually but when they do...will it be too late?

**Casterly Rock, Tywin's Solar**

Tywin was confused, it didn't happen often, Jon Arryn going to Dorne didn't make any sense. He could have simply sent the remains along their way by ship and he'd have done his job. Instead he left, advising Robert to appoint Stannis Baratheon as temporary Hand while he was gone.

Now things in King's Landing were harder. Stannis was actually making Renly and Robert do their duties. Already six of his better thugs had been executed. It was bad, especially if rumours were true, they were planning on putting a price on Clegane's head. That, that was even worse than most would believe. He could control Gregor Clegane, Sandor though he couldn't. Sandor's freedom isn't in Tywin's hands, Gregor's is.

Then with Janos Slynt being arrested and an Estermont being put into the position of Lord Commander of the Gold Cloaks. It was spelling a bit of doom for his more...illicit operations there. Maybe he should speak to Cersei about it.

**King's Landing, Tommen's Rooms**

Tommen was writing on a piece of parchment as practice, Jon said it was what good little princes do so Tommen wanted to do it.

_Joff was being mean...again. First he was chasing Ser Pounce-A-Lot then he tried to hit 'Cella. That's when Daddy saw him and smacked his bottom._

_Then Daddy spent the day with 'Cella and taught me how to swing a sword. It was made of wood but he promised if I was a good boy he'd ask his friend Ned if I could foster there and be his squire. I'm gonna be the bestest boy! Mommy didn't like Daddy punishing Joff though, said that it wasn't his fault but Mommys mean to me and 'Cella._

_Uncle Jamie took me riding today, it was real fun. Ser Barry promised to watch over 'Cella with Ser Pounce-A-Lot to make sure she was safe. Daddy even came with us, it was the best ride ever._

_I asked Daddy what his friend Ned was like and Daddy said he was the best man he knew. I hope I can foster with him._

**Words W/O AN - 3631**

**A/N - The battle wasn't as good as it should have been, I'm aware. I am paying a little less attention to that as to have it move a bit faster, I wanted them to reach Sunspear. LMK if you do actually want Tommen to foster somewhere, that isn't Casterly Rock, I'm already figuring out where I want them to go after they see the Starks**


	15. Learning, Planing

**Desert of Dorne, Bandit Camp, Post Battle**

**Sirius**

'_That was remarkably easy, should have been harder. Then again it was a smart plan that caught them by surprise._' Sirius thinks to himself. Sirius was truly proud of Harry. It was inevitable, especially since he was the boy's Godfather. The most surprising thing that happened however was Jon Arryn showing up and going along with Harry's plan. The old man was a veteran of was and was more than willing to follow a fifteen year olds plan.

Sirius will never forget the screams or the smell of blood, he'd killed before but never had he been a mere witness to slaughter. He'd seen carnage after Death Eater raids but it was never this bad. Very rarely were people left alive, even rarer was the dead that had been hit with anything other than the killing curse. But this, this was brutal. There were men, one their own side, who looked to truly enjoy the killing. Like the Death Eaters. Thankfully these ones don't have magic, not that he'd say anything. He has some self preservation after all.

Now that the fight is over and everyone's had their fill of looting they were making their way back to their own camp, Prince Oberyn and Jon Arryn discussing matters that don't make much sense to Sirius, he doesn't care though. He just needs to keep empowering that Grimoire. It was tiring but would be well worth it, hundreds if not thousands of spells, dozens if not hundreds of potions, all of which would make him and Harry a powerhouse back in their world, but here? They'd be a complete game changer. No one could stop them. They wouldn't even need the support of the Martells, some of the spells, in both the Black and Potter Grimoire, were designed to; build walls that could rival Tory and castles that would be as difficult to conquer as Conwy Castle (a Potter creation) or Spiš Castle (a Black creation). It would be well worth it though, even if it's not built here, they could always go to Essos or even somewhere else in Westeros.

**Harry**

'_That was horrifying. Even fighting Voldemort after watching Cedric get killed was better. Fighting a basilisk was better. It didn't scream. It didn't smell of burning flesh._'

Harry was disgusted. He saw Sirius wasn't much better. He noticed Jon Arryn and Prince Oberyn weren't much better. Maybe that's the wrong choice of words. They weren't disgusted, more resigned to it. Like it was something they did with regularity. Granted it was, especially here, in a time like this where it was so easy to do things of the like.

Harry jogs to catch, Sirius who was a few dozen paces ahead of him. When Harry catches up to Sirius he asks him, "Alright Padfoot?" Sirius looks startled and replies after a few seconds, "Yeah kiddo, I'm fine. What about you? First time you've ordered people killed."

Harry just sighs, "You're right, it is the first time I essentially ordered people killed. I didn't enjoy it but if I've learnt anything here, it's that you've gotta do what has to be done. Whether you enjoy it or not."

"You're not wrong kid. Did I ever tell you the first time you dad ever gave the order?" Harry shakes his head. "It was a Death Eater training raid near Chepstow in Wales. What you need to know first, is that on 'training raids' a more seasoned DE would go with the new recruits. This one had three. Lucius Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback and Antonin Dolohov. Three people who up to when we went through the Veil, were Voldemort's top Death Eaters. Dolohov was a world class duelist, about seventy percent of his opponents were killed. You already know Mlfoy is an ass. Greyback is a werewolf, the one that bit Moony actually. He'd deliberately go to houses that had children to infect them. He's the werewolf who proves all the stereotypes right, a legitimate monster."

"How is he still alive?"

"He ran. Like a lot of DEs he ran and took his 'pack' with him. The short of it is that when your dad, Remus, Moody, me and a few other order people showed up, there were already spells flying. Greyback was leading a few of his new 'packmates', Malfoy and Dolohov were showing the newest DEs the ropes. It wasn't good, a few seconds after we got there, your dad had already told us to put 'em down hard. Unfortunately we didn't get Malfoy, Dolohov or Greyback, however, very few Death Eaters and werewolves got away that day. James was a wreck for about a month, don't think he left the house for anything in that time. So that's the story, making that call isn't something you will like to do, but sometimes, it's necessary."

"You've...given me a lot to think about Sirius, thanks. You think they could be here? Like this is where the dead in our world end up?"

"Maybe kid, maybe."

**Ulthos**

Whipping winds. Screeching birds. Magic in abundance. An uninhabited island awakening. First the First men. Brave men but men too harsh for the land. Then the Andals. Foolish men, forsaking magic and condemning others for having it. Then the Valryians. A twisted people who felt the untapped potential of the land, they however were not worthy to claim it, wishing to use it to further their conquest. Whoever wakes it now will do it at their own peril.

Wildlife unseen, thought extinct returns. Plants growing in abundance and stronger than ever before. Yes the island is truly waking up. Pity the man who chooses to fight the master of Ulthos, for they won't last long.

**Winterfell**

It wasn't fair. Jon just wanted to go with his father, Ned Stark and his brother, Robb Stark. Lady Stark wouldn't let him however. She was afraid he'd hurt Robb or something of the like. Which is completely preposterous, Jon loves his family, he'd never try to hurt Robb. Except when training, but that's because he wants to win. Now though Jon was stuck listening to Maester Luwin talk about Stark Lords long since past. Not even the really interesting ones like Cregan Stark or Theon Stark, The Hungry Wolf. instead he was learning about the ones who ruled for a year then died or the ones who did nothing noteworthy. All because Catelyn Stark was scared he'd usurp Robb.

When Maester Luwin finally let Jon go after two full hours, he instantly went to the training yards to seek out Ser Rodrik. He didn't have to look long because in front of new recruits was Ser Rodrik, covered in boiled leather with furs for warmth yelling out orders and instructions for them to follow. "RIGHT SLASH, LEFT, STAB. DON'T STOP MOVING, IF YOU STOP, YOU DIE. ELKHEART DON'T FUCKING STOP YOU CUNT!" That was when he noticed Jon.

"Lad what are you doing out here? I thought you had lessons with Luwin." Rodrik asked.

"Finished the lessons Ser, was wondering if I could do some training. Robb and father aren't here."

"Ahh that explains it then, very well, come on." Jon grins and follows the grizzled old Master-at-Arms to get padded armour on and a practice sword.

Once Jon was kitted out Ser Rodrik brought him to the practice ring and told him to get into position. Jon stood with his feet shoulder width apart and was holding his sword with two hands.

"Right lad, we're going to go over the basics, start with slashes going left to right, repeat it ten times." So Jon started, left, right, left, right. He continued until he did ten on each side.

"Now, you never want to be put on the defensive but if you are never stop moving, if you're fighting more than one person, keep them in your line of sight at all times, even better, try and keep your opponents between each other. It's easier to fight a group of people who can't swing without the risk of hitting each other. What we're going to work on is training strikes, overhand slash, use the momentum of your strikes and use the gaps your enemy leaves. If your overhand slash gets blocked, come up from the bottom, if that gets blocked or even if it hits, come in from the side, finish it with a stab. Understand?"

Jon nods, Ser Rodrik continues, "Right for this drill you'll have an overhand slash, uppercut slash, take your pick from left or right, then finish with a stab. We'll do it ten times with direction. If you hit me, I'll convince your father to let you start other lessons with weapons."

Jon was ecstatic, he'd get more weapons training. It was the one thing that Lady Stark couldn't stop, his father would force the issue, he'd certainly allow it if Ser Rodrik thought he was good enough, surely.

The first five attempts were Jon getting used to the strikes, from each side. Then he started trying to hit Rodrik. He wasn't very successful. Then it happened. He just got so _angry _and on his last try it happened.

Overhand slash, Rodriks eyes widen a bit he's shocked and a bit rocked, uppercut slash, Rodriks sword bucks up, slash from the right and a sharp stab both hit. Jons breathes heavily and calms down, then he notices it. Everyone in the yard is staring at him, then Rodrik laughs, loudly. "Lad, you really wanted that extra instruction huh? Hahahaha" Jon just blushes and giggles.

**Ned and Robb**

They'd been out in the wolfs wood for about a week, hunting and bonding. Well not much hunting, mainly camping with Ned doing a bit of hunting, but Robb had learnt to skin game. It was some of the most fun Robb had in a long time and it was some of the most enjoyable time Ned has had since before the rebellion. Though they both wished Lady Stark allowed Jon to come, it just wasn't as fun as it could be, nor was it what it was supposed to be. For Robb it was meant to teach him to help wherever he could and for Ned, well Ned was planning on telling Jon who his mother was...and his father. Alas, it will have to wait.

The sun had started to set when Ned and Robb set up their camp. They hadn't found any game but they still had enough dry rations to last a full turn of the moon. Ned had set about setting up the shelters and Robb had gone off to find some kindling. Robb found a full arm full of kindling, when he heard a stick snap to his left and he froze. Slowly looking towards the sound he saw a sight that chilled his blood. A wildling with a wild hair and a scruffy beard, standing nearly as tall as his father but more muscular. At the Wildling's hip on the right side was a poorly maintained bronze war axe and on the left, a simple stone knife.

Robb exhales, his heart racing. The Wildling leers at him and chuckles lowly. "Yer in the wron' place 'ere boy. Shouldn' a come 'ere. Now I'll make sure ya don't return." The Wildling hefts his axe and advances.

**White Harbour, New Castle**

**Daenerys**

Dany was worried. Lord Manderly had been perfectly kind to her, he acted a little tense around her but he'd been nice. The servants hadn't. They'd said all kinds of nasty things when they thought she couldn't hear them. About how she was as probably as mad as her father and that Lord Eddard will probably execute her as soon as he sees her. When Dany asked Lord Wyman he said it was because they were scared of what she represented. An era of madness and if what she had heard was true, Vissy was an exact replica of their mad father. That barely anyone, if anyone at all, would relish him on the Throne.

Dany was also scared. She remembered what Vissy had told her about the Starks.

'_When we go back to our home, sweet sister, we'll punish all who dared to rise against the dragon. From the usurping Baratheons to the treacherous Starks to the cowardly Lannisters. All will bow to the dragon in the end. ALL OF THEM!'_

If what she had heard here was true though, no one would be happy to see her brother, no one would be happy to see her. She could very well die here. She was afraid but felt strangely free, Viserys wasn't here to be mean to her, though Ser Willem wasn't here to find her sweets. Nor was Ser Willem here to tell her stories of her muña and her eldest lēkia. She did however get to see more places and she always liked to see new people. Except when Viserys was around, then she couldn't speak to them.

Wendel was nice too, and his friends. They played games with her. Games like Hide n Seek, Dany was really, _really_ good at that. Sometimes they had to enlist guards in their search for her. Then she was told not to climb the castle. Dany thinks they're just jealous of her supreme hiding ability.

**Desert of Dorne, Arryn/Martell Camp**

**Jon Arryn**

Jon was...surprised. The older man, Sirius, is seven and thirty or as Sirius calls it, thirty seven. The man wasn't squeamish and had apparently been training his nephew. Young Harry may not have been a master swordsman or tactician but he was capable, especially for his age, five and ten or as they call it, fifteen. Even Oberyn was surprised. When he found out that the young man had been trained by a man called Athen however, he lost all surprise and muttered "Of course."

Jon was confused until it was explained to him then he understood. Athen was a veteran of the Ninepenny Kings war. An impressive one at that, he was honoured by Aerys and the Martells. The man could have got a small hold in most of Westeros.

It was always surprising when, essentially, a child thought of things grown men either didn't think of or outright dismissed. Young Harry seems to be a clever lad, Oberyn seems to think he's a rather fast thinker in times of stress. The boy's Uncle, Sirius, claims that he's one of the fastest thinkers he knows, that if the pressures on the boy works even better. Granted, he may be a bit biased. Jon likes Harry, he reminds him of a young Eddard, quiet and brooding, hesitant to kill or order men killed, serious and steady when need be but free with a smile for those he trusts.

Sirius on the other hand reminds him of Robert. Not in a bad way, just that he's loud, always with a smile, a joke and terribly quick to anger. One of Jon's own men made a snide comment about taking orders from the boy and Sirius erupted, cursing him out, insulting his heritage and making threats that made even Oberyn shiver. Needless to say that when Harry's plan was a massive success that soldier was thoroughly embarrassed, then he proceeded to apologise to Sirius in private.

**Camp in General**

The mood in the camp was celebratory, no one died and we got rid of the raiders. Prince Oberyn was happy because his sister and her family were finally 'home'. The only person not celebrating with everyone was Harry, so Jon Arryn set out to find him and congratulate him.

When he found him he found the boy sitting on a camp stool staring off into the distance with a mug of ale. Jon wasn't really concerned, he'd just commanded a lot of people killed, Jon remembered his first command. Harry was taking it well so far.

"Lad, are you okay?"

"Yes Lord Jon, just...just in my own head. I ordered the men killed, you know. It just doesn't feel good knowing that I took away someone's son, brother, father or husband."

"Aye I do know the feeling. I felt the same when I gave the order the first time, then my uncle spoke some words of wisdom to me, still didn't make me feel great about it but it took most of the edge off. You wanna know what he told me?" Harry just nods. "He said, 'Jon you may have given the order but you know what, those men we had to kill, they'd done the same. Except they did it for fun, pleasure and money. You did it because of duty and it was right. You've avenged someone's father, son, husband and brother. You did what _needed_ to be done. If you hadn't, they'd have gone out and kept killing innocent people. There's a fine line between murder and justice, never stray from it lad.'

"You know the moral of that story Harry? That sometimes what needs to be done isn't fun, there's little if any glory in but it needs to be done. You understand?"

Harry nods, asking, "Lord Jon, does it ever get easier?"

"Aye, when you've seen too much you just don't think about it. You know, a while ago I had two wards. Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon. You remind me of Ned a lot. You're both quiet and brooding, good men though. Both willing to do what needs to be done, even if you don't agree with it. Your uncle though, that man reminds me of all the good parts of Robert. Quick to laugh, always smiling. Steadfastly loyal to his friends and those he sees as family. A good and solid man. Unfortunately Robert lost some of his goodness with the crown. You've probably heard about what he said about the dead Targaryen children? I was so close to leaving him to run the realm by himself, so close to putting Ned on the Throne. I didn't. Sometimes I wonder. What if? Well no point in wondering anymore. What's done is done and I can't change it. I can only work to better the Realm. Well, I hope I've given you something to think about Harry, and you can call me Jon lad." Jon said with a smile before walking off to the camp.

Harry thought about what Jon said for a while before coming to a conclusion; He was right. It was necessary but he will never relish killing a man, or having one killed.

That was when he decided it, one day he and Sirius, they'd go North. They'd meet this honourable Eddard Stark. They'd decide his goodness for themselves.

**Casterly Rock, Westerlands**

**Tywin Lannister's Solar**

Tywin was pissed. Matter of fact that was an understatement. Cersei had just written him complaining about Robert and Stannis Baratheon conspiring to foster her _precious _Joffrey. That, however, isn't what pisses Tywin off though. The fact that Robert wants Eddard Stark to foster him does. The fact that Stannis wants _Mace Tyrell_ to foster him is even worse. The stories from Kings Landing about the boy are bad. Torturing small animals, killing his brothers fawn and harassing his siblings. The boy was simply a menace. He'd even welcome Stark's discipline to get him in line, not that Tywin would admit that, to anyone, ever.

**Kings Landing**

**Tower of the Hand**

Stannis was surprisingly happy, Jon Arryn had recommended him to be the temporary Hand while he was cleaning Robert's mess. Robert had agreed, that was a surprise to be sure, but a welcome one. Now all that was left was to do something that he agreed with Jon Arryn and Eddard Stark had to happen. A price on Gregor Clegane. Two hundred thousand dragons sounds fair. Stannis even knows how to get Robert to agree.

**Throne Room**

It was one of the days Robert actually chose to do his work as King. He was even in a good mood until Stannis arrived looking as grim as ever.

"Robert, we need to discuss something." Stannis started. "Before he left Lord Jon had a few things he'd like me to try and accomplish. One of them Eddard wrote to me about. You're not going to like it."

"Well what the fuck is it Stannis, don't just stand there, spit it out already." Robert replied lazily but with a tint of annoyance.

"The bounty of Clegane's head." Robert stared at him for a few moments before his face started going red. "Before you explode Your Grace, this isn't for what he did to Elia and her children, even though Eddard wishes it were. This is for crimes he committed in the Riverlands. Murder and rape."

Robert's face had lost most of it'd red tint and looked to be nearly being completely calm before Stannis continued. "The Lord Hand believes a further reward for the man who kills Clegane, a Knighthood or if he is already a knight, a full suit of armour, a horse from the Royal Stables and finally, a sword from the Royal armoury. Not from yours however. From Aerys', from what Jon said it hasn't been touched in years."

Robert was slowly nodding his head before he agreed. Stannis was leaving before he heard. "Stannis, you've done good work. Make the bounty five hundred thousand instead of two though." Stannis was surprisingly proud.

**Death's Plateau**

**Death**

Death enjoyed watching his little human, he was a curious little thing. So full of life and magic. He was bringing it back and awakening regions long since cursed, granted, they were cursed by Death himself. His old friend was curious, for different, less interesting things though. He can turn into a _dog_? Wicked. He is making a book full of magic spells? Even better. However the best part? He's a warrior wizard. More importantly, he's the warrior wizard who's training the little wizard. He likes that. Big wizard is helping Death's wizard. Perhaps he should be rewarded?

**New Gods**

There's nothing here, almost as though they don't exist and never have.

**A/N: it's really, **_**realllllly**_ **late. Sorry just got a new job and didn't really have the drive to do this and that at the same time. Hopefully there's more updates in the future. Every single castle mentioned in this chapter is real, google them. Ulthos is a real island in GoT. as always, leave a review and leave suggestions.**

**WORDS W/O A/N - 3687**


End file.
